Oceans Like Fire Off Your Eyes
by DoggyDog13
Summary: Elemental swords must be unleashed, Tetra, Link, Zelda, and Link are its weilders, Telink and Zelink...one of them must be sacraficed
1. Tragedies Within

Tragedies Can't Stop Love

this takes place after the wind waker link and tetra have been sailing 4 years and are now 17 years old. will they ever find the new hyrule? will they fall in love (ah drama i love it)? is there a new evil brewing up? read it...(im not very convincing am i?) well read on if you please and review if possible very nice to get some encourgement! enjoy!

Me: throws a rock at Link  
Link: HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT!  
Me: cuz im the author!  
Link: why i outa draws sword  
Me: draws keyboard and types in Tetra dumped Link  
Link: whimpers sorry puts sword back  
Tetra: LINK! hugs link  
Link: all better Me: I DONT OWN ANY THING THAT HAS TO DO WITH ZELDA OR THERE WOULD ROMANCE IN THE GAME ALREADY SHESH!

On My Own By: The Used See All Those People On The Ground Wasting Time I try to hold it all inside But just for tonight The top of the world Sitting here wishing The things I've become That something is missing Maybe I.  
But what do I know And now it seems that I have found Nothing at all I want to hear your voice out loud Slow it down Without it all I'm choking on nothing It's clear in my head And i'm screaming for something Knowing nothing nothing is better then knowing at all

On My Own   
Tragidy #1: Scard For Life Tetras Pov-

I woke up extra early today to see if any of my lazy crew mates were working, and to my surprise they were. I went to see if Link was up, but i could'nt find him. Finally I went down to the cargo hold and there he was sleeping like an angel, to bad im gonna have to wake him up this, this should be good. "LINK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Yup that got him up.

"Woah!" I watched Link stumble out of bed he finally got up and had one of those silly grins on his face that I usually go soft on him for. "Well its about time you got up" I smirked. "Damn women you could wake the dead and not even be shouting your loudest! Oh well I guess I did sleep in huh?" Link replied. I just winked at him "I guess you did Link" then suddunly I realized something that was wrong HE WAS IN HIS BOXERS WITH NO SHIRT ON CURSE ME NOW BUT HE LOOKED SO HOT! "LINK GET DRESSED" I shouted. "Ummm...sorry Tetra...but uh my clothes are missing!" he stood there with no shirt with a blush on his face he looked so cute.

I thought for a minuate and muttered one word "Niko...i'll be back Link you stay here i have to give some orders" at first he was clueless but then he caught on he just sat down with a sly smile. Then I climbed on deck and my first words that i shouted was "NIKO GET YOUR LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS UP HERE!" then I saw him stumbling down very clumbsy, I could tell he was nervous it's a good thing i'm a loud captain they alawys are scared of that.  
"Y-yes M-miss Tetra?" he studdered it was funny to see them studdering when I was yelling.  
"Did you pull a prank on Link?" I said softly I could'nt wait to hear his response.

"Y-Y-yes, why?" I was about to crack up but I didn't that was all the info I needed "WELL HE NEEDS HIS CLOTHES TO GET DRESSED WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US NOW I DEMAND YOU TO GO RETRIVE THEM FOR ME!" hah i bet now he was scared. "Umm im sorry but I kinda...threw them over board into a pack of Goyrogs" (sp?) Now thats what made me furious but surprisignly I didn't shout. "Thats going to be 200 ruppees out of your money! now fork it up!"

"Yes Miss Tetra here you go" he handed me the money then I gave him a stern glare. "And this won't happen again" good he knows by now to apolige and say whats right then I told him "Double swabbie work for a week" then with a nod he went off to do his chores. After that I returned to the room above the cargo hold i swung from the ropes I knew there was a ladder now but it was fun so then I knocked on Links door he answered he still had that cute messy hair. "Sorry to say but Niko threw your clothes over board and a pack of Goryags ate them so we are going to windfall and going to get you a new pair of clothes"

Then Link said "Well your kinda gonna have to get them for me cause i don't really wanna go on shore with boxers on if you know what i mean." I just looked at him and said "Well duh of course your not gonna come someone is gonna think your a maniac running around town with boxers!" I sighed. "Windfall is about a month away though" he said softly. I thought for a moment and cursed myself duh I shoudl've known "Oh ya link hmm i have another idea, what if i soe you something out of your bed sheet". "Wow Miss Tetra actully knows how to soe? It must be the princess side of you" he teased me playfully. Some things never change I thought to myself.

"Well Link be thankful I do know how to soe cause you would have to wait a whole month in your boxers" I smacked him playfully on the shoulder. Then link smiled "hmm you do got a point there well i'll be waiting and heres my bed sheets and thank you." His smile melted me inside but maybe its just hormones oh well i'll never understand. "It should be done in less then 3 hourse mark my words" I just gave my trade mark smirk wink and went off to soe him some clothes.

About two hours later I returned to Links room surprisingly what I made wasnt that bad what I did was All I had enough for was a white vest so i gave him that then I took some blue bed spread and made him some loose pants in other words i couldn't wait to see him in these.  
I made my up the ladder and knocked on his door, but I decided to play tricky so i set the clothes down and quickly dashed off and hid behind a barrel. "Tetra?" Link said he just looked down and smiled I could tell he was pleased by my clothes that I made him.

When he came out he was fully clothed and curse me again he was hot he had his abbs showing off he had a nice six pack and the pants were perfect around the waist and a little baggy. At least Niko didnt throw his boots overboard. Then he jumped down the ladder and made his way up the next one but just as he was climbing I jumped out from behind the barrel and jumped on his back. He fell down on top of me with a thund then i said "Link it's me Tetra your squishing me could you get off me!" Then he cautiously climbed off and said "Sorry Tetra...Hey you really did get me by surprise there! And thanks for the clothes they fit and you did good"

I was pleased that he liked him so I said "Ya im glad you like them to" but just as i was finishing what i was saying the boat rocked viciously! and slammed me to against the wall,  
"Oh...Oww what was that" I got up rubbing my head and looked to find Link also rubbing his head "I dont know but we better go check what happened up on deck." I could tell he was worried so i just agreed and nodded my head. "Wait i dont feel safe hang on lt me get my sword and shield" Link said with eager eyes "ok" i said. Now i havent seen him use his new sword and shield because the other ones were to small so kept the mirror shield and just got a bigger sword.

Finally he emarged from the room ready to go "Ready princess" he said in a cocky way I just rolled my eyes but then got serious again "Be cautious Link" he just nodded in response. When we got up on deck I saw one of the worst sights in my life I just fell on my knees and my expression could tell this was gonna scar me for life, "My crew there...dead..." Link was pretty upset to but he stayed strong for me. Then i shouted up to the sky "WHY DIN WHY DID YOU TAKE MY MOTHER NOW MY CREW MATES YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL ME NOW THEY WERE MY FAMILY!" then I just sat there with a look of sadness on my face.

Then Link just wraped his arms around me into a embrace I didnt return it I was to mad, sad,  
disgraced, and to many mixed emotions. "I'm sorry Tetra...I am still here...and I'm not leaving"  
Those are the words my mom said to me Im Not Leaving You...Could I trust Link? Was all this plotted? Could've it been avoided? or mabe it was fate? But who ever killed them will pay...suddunly something sent me out of my thoughts the thing I dreaded the most...Ganons laugh. "FOOLISH CHILD! You think you can send me away! You didn't even send me to the evil realm! I may be a spirit now but I will take on actual form soon enough! I just have to find the one who is strong enough to hold the TRIFORCE OF POWER! This was just a warning!" Then his voice laughed and dyed out.

That was it I was sent over the ledge but Link was still shouting to Gandorf "YOU EVIL MAN YOU WILL PAY OF WHAT YOU DID TETRAS CREW MATES AND HURTING TETRA THAT WAS HER FAMILY DAMN YOU GANDOURF!" Then Link huged me tighter I finally returned the embrace sobbing quietly hoping Link wouldn't here me. "Tetra we will stop Gandourf I promise you I will avenge you and your crew mates...I promise" We finally departed from the embrace.  
"Link" I said with a determined look on my face..."Lets go" He nodded because he knew I meant busniess.

ok here is chapter 2 this is my first story so go easy eh?  
Nightmares, Gifts, and Exploring Links Pov-

It hurts to see her in distress but I must stay strong for her sake "Link..." I turned to Tetra she had falled asleep well It just so happen my cabina was close by so i took her on the king of the red island and went to the island but on the way there she awoke "LINK WHERE ARE WE GOING WHERE AM I!" she was so startled that she fell out of the boat I pulled out my hand but she pushed away. "Why didnt you tell me you were taking me somewhere? and why are we going some wher? and where are we going!" So I explained "Well Tetra you were asleep and you looked peaceful so that is why I didn't tell you, We are going somewhere because we had a recless night and we are out of suplies, and We are going to my private oasis island" then i extended my hand again this time she took it.

She just sighed and climbed into the boat "Well allright" Then about 5 minuates later we were at my cabana. Tetra had fallen asleep so I shook her softly and whispered in her ear "Tetra we are here" She yawned and waved me off. I just sighed and gave her a piggy back there I set here on my new bed that i got, it was stuffed with golden feathers and so were the pillows im sure she would enjoy it. Then after I set her on the bed I went to the Top bunk and fell asleep.

After like 3 hours it was still the middle of the night she woke me up and told me "I had a nightmare Link..." Then i said "Do you wanna tell me what it was?" i said softly. "Yeah, it was Gandourf he was in his tower and I was there I had just steped into the room then he had something behind each curtian the first one was my mom dead hanging with a rope from her neck, the second one was my crew slautered with knifes in their necks, and the third one scared me the most it was you link...you had a dark arrow pierced into your heart and your last word was Tetra...and then gandourf came stepping towards me and that was it"

I was deeply scared for Tetra about this dream it was really dark, so i jumped down from the bunk and saw her laying with a terrified scared look on her face I calmed her down "Im sorry Tetra you know if Ganon shows up i'll kick his ass and nothing will happen to you or me" I gently stroked her hair. She shivered for a minuate and took my hand and started whispering I could'nt hear what she was saying so i said "What Tetra?". "Oh nothing" she said, but I didn't belive her. "Link i'm sorry to ask you but could you stay here until you fall asleep?" I was shocked for a minuate but rejoiced at the same time "Sure Tetra anything" so I layed next to her and to my surprise she snuggled up I could tell the dream had really given her a scare.

The next morning I was up before her because I wanted to surprise her with breakfeast.  
So I went to my safe where i kept all my food I decided to make her steak and eggs, she deserved it. When I was done I set the the table and had all the food set and I even went outside and picked her a really nice flower it was white with orange tints and was perfectly shaped. Then I picked a dozen of them and made a Bonquet out of them. Finally, I went back inside, took out my windwaker, and started playing a nice song i wrote called, Steady Ocean Waves. I saw Tetra rub her eyes and yawn and was in awe when she saw the table.

"WOW! Did you do this Link?" I smiled because I was happy to see that she was happy. "Yes I did and here I also picked you some flowers" I handed her the flowers and we both blushed. "Wow they're beautiful, thanks Link. You really made my day you know?" Then she hugged me O MY DIN SHE HUGGED ME! I returned the hug just as eager of course, then when we broke part I said "Ready for some steak and eggs princess?" She eagerly nodded then we took are seats. I could see she was really enjoying the meal then i playfully said "Expensive tasted, eh? Well you are roality!" She didn't say anything but winked me and continued eating.

After we were done I sugested that we go exploring in the maze below she nodded gleafully and i told her "Ok Tetra its a long way down so im gonna jump first and i will catch you ok"  
"Ok mr hero dont miss of or fall over this time" I just chuckled and jumped down. About 10 seconds later she jumped down and i caught her. I gently set her down and told her "Tetra,  
be careful there could be rats and re deads down here" She just smirked and said "I think I can handle a few rats and dead guys" She went into the other room I could easily locate her because I knew this place really well. I bent down to pick something up it was a very pretty necklace I HAD FOUND TREASURE, well sorta It was a blue pearl held toghter by a silver square and the chain was pure gold I decided to surprise Tetra with it and give it to her.

I heard a scream, O MY GOSH I HOPE TETRA WAS ALL RIGHT! I quickly shoved the necklace into my pocket and ran to where tetra was. It wasnt her scream it was a re dead and she killed that think like there was no tomorow. She just dusted her self off and walked over to me and said "Told ya i can handle the dead guys and rats" Then she just winked at me. I said "Tetra, you can really handle stuff well cant you? oh by the way this is for you" I pulled out they necklace and she was very surprised. She took the necklace thankfully and said "I love...this Link thanks you" The she kissed me on the cheak. Then she playfully punched me.  
"Where did you find this anyways? Well im kinda getting tired can we head back?" I just grinned and said "Sure this way" I grabbed her hand I dont know why. 

We were blushing on the way like little kids but didn't protest to relese our hands. When we were back up Tetra asked me "Hey Link can i take a bath?" I just nodded and left the room.  
Then as I was out gaurding the front door I thought I smell to im gonna take one after she is done. About 20 minuates later she came from the cabana with her hair down and wet with her white pants, her tanktop that she has under her vest, and she was holding her vest and her bandana. "Your turn" she said. I didnt say anything and just went inside. After I was done I felt better. "Tetra, you know I am glad im done I smell alot better" then i smelled my armpets causing us to both laugh. Then she got serious "Lets go..." she said. "Where?" I asked. "To the tower of the gods" she answered. "Good place to start lets go" So we got in the king of the red lions and started making our way to the tower of the gods.

Chappie 3 Will be up soon! review and flame i dont care your taking you time to review or flame so o well! and opoions should be counted! alawys... 


	2. Amazing Discoveries

HEY IM BACK AND HERE IS CHAPTER 3 AND THANK YOU SO MUCH

The Dangerous Pen

FOR REVIEWING AND I WILL TRY TO TAKE YOUR ADVICE STARTING NEXT CHAPTER CUZ I ALREADY WROTE THIS! AND TO ALL THE MOTHER FUCKERS THAT DIDNT REVIEW...jk u all rock for even reading my story!

Link: (walks around in circles but trips over my foot) THIS IS ABUSE!  
Me: chill i was just bored (takes out keyboard) DONT MAKE ME!  
Link: (runs away)  
Me: COME BACK HER YOUR SUPPOSED TO TELL EVERYONE I DONT OWN ZELDA!  
Tetra: (sigh) DoggyDog13 does not own anything that has to do with the legend of zelda but she owns a copy of the games...

Amazing Discoveries.  
Tetras Pov-

As we were heading to the Tower Of The Gods my necklace started to glow but I just put that at the back of my mind. "Tetra, I think it would be faster if I played Ballad Of Gales"  
Link said. I agreed and nodded I held on to him and closed my eyes and when I opened them we were there. "Well that was fast, oh hero of the winds" I winked at him but I saw he wasnt responding by a stupid grin or anything his mouth was hanging open then I saw why,  
THE TOWER OF THE GODS HAD BLACK FOG AROUND IT AND WAS BLACK! "Gandourf"  
I said, Link simply noded. "We must try to get through this fog Tetra, but if anything goes wrong im right here and just hang on to me stick toghter who knows this fog is thick and we could get lost"

"Right Link" so I gripped his shoulders...but for some reason I was blushing, could it be I was in love with this silly man? I just shook the thought out of my head. By the time we were half way through the fog my necklace was glowing so brightly it was un noticeable. "Tetra what is your necklace doing?" Link questioned but it was a question I didn't know the answer to,  
I simply shrugged. Before I knew it my necklace shot a beem of light sending me out of the boat. For some reason I couldnt swim in this water, I WAS DROWNING! "LINK HELP! IM DROWNING THIS ISNT NORMAL WATER!" I shouted. "TETRA NO! TAKE THE GRAPPELING HOOK AND HANG ON! I WILL PULL YOU OUT"

So I grabed a hold of the grapeling hook and was pulled out of the water. I was gasping for air, and Link was hovering over me holding up my head and he said "Tetra...are you ok?" I looked at him and thought he cares? "yeah im okay Link dont worry about me lets just not let that happen again" yeah right I thought I was 'only drowning'. "TETRA! Look! the tower of the gods! its not black anymore! could've it been your necklace" I thought for a minuate and looked at my necklace..."This is no ordinary necklace its still a mystery but we should try to also keep this away from evils hands" Link nodded "come on Tetra lets get inside"

Finally when we were inside I was in awe I mean I have seen this place from the outside but the inside was amazing! "Link...this place is huge!" He grinned "Follow me" So Link and me got out of the boat and swam to this giant statue and inside its mouth was a door he led me down the path until there was a huge light. "Tetra we need to step in the light" Link said. "ok!" So we stepped into the light and we were floating up gently for me it was some how soothing? Oh well when we got to the top Link defeated some armos but then there was some from behind him! "LINK WATCH OUT!" I got my dagger and sliced it in the purple dimand on its back then the armos ran towards me! Suddunly Link ran in front of me and held his shield up and blocked the explosin. We thanked eachother and continued to the next room.

When we entered the room I almost slipped off the edge where there was a bunch of circuts or something "Link!" He caught me heroicly by the waiste. I blushed and muttered "thanks..." Then all of a sudden we were looking into eachothers eyes damn his eyes were so deep and I felt my self leaning in and closer...to his lips...until...A LOUD VOICE INTERUPTIED US! I meantaly slapped myself for what I was about to do. The voice said "Oh chosen one, have you brought the princess with you?" I cringed at the word princess but nodded. Then the voice again spoke "Hero and Princess you have found that Gandourf has again re apperead" I thought to my self no kidding, The voice continued. "That stone that you have Zelda, is a treasure of the royal family if you collect 3 of them a new gate will be opened to a land called Terminia"

"Terminia?" I turned to face a confused Link. Then the voice responded "Yes a land far away that the hero of time has also saved. The reason why you need to go there is because the hero burried a tresure called the Ocarina of Time. Before you ask what it is the Ocarina of Time is a insturment that is used as a key to open the door of time, to warp places, and most importantly go back in time if you lean a song called the Song Of Time" Then when the voice was done speaking I said "Well where do we find the rest of these stones that are like my necklace?" The voice was silent for a moment but then spoke and said "One was burried and forgotten that is the one that you found, an other one is on Greatfish Isle on the tip of the isle and only appears when the moon is full, and that last one is on Mother & Child isle.  
And these necklaces are called 'Dimenison Keys' Now good luck Princess and Hero"

Finally the voice dyed down I looked at Link and he had a determined look on his face and so did I. When we exited the room we fought went back down where we came from and then suddunly there was a rumbling! "LINK! WHATS GOING ON!" Then suddunly the ground under us was falling I was shocked I couldn't move but my mind was saying 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR TETRA! GET THE HELL OUTA THERE!' Then Link grabed my hand and ran we bairly made it out and saw the tower of the gods colapsing. "Link, whats h happening?" I faintly said. "I dont know Tetra...but whatever it is I promise you you'll be safe"  
I sighed hes so caring oh well since he's so worried about me I better worry about him. Then after we saw it colapsed Link played the ballad of Gales and we were on our way to Greatfish Isle.

how did ya like it? liked it? loved it? hated it? doesent matter review FOR LINK!  
FOR TETRA!  
FOR ME!  
FOR THE SAKE OF HYRULE!  
hah i made you feel important! (u are) 


	3. Cunning and Cold

Me: I FOUND YOU LINK! NOW DO THE DISCLAMER THING!  
Link: NO!  
Me: YES!  
Link: NO!  
Me: YES!  
Link: NO!  
Me: YES!  
Tetra: WHAT YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
Me and Link: AHHH!  
Tetra: NOW LINK! DO THE DISCLAMER! Link: ok, DOGGYDOG13 DOES NOT OWN ZELDA OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT OR SHE WOULDNT BE WAISTING HER PATHETIC TIME ON ALL YOU SCREWED UP PEOPLE!  
Me: LINK THAT IS NOT TRUE!  
Tetra: (hits me on the head with frying pan) OH LINK!  
Link: AH! (runs away)  
Tetra: i was gonna give you a hug but o well...

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING tetralink.  
YOU ARE MY HERO! haha nah your kool LINK IS MY HERO!  
thats kool that you like Telink as a couple! they rock this chapter is for you!

Greatfish Isle.  
Links Pov-

"We're here Tetra!" I said. I could also tell that she was getting used to going from place to place using the Ballad Of Gales.

"I'm a step ahead of you Mr. Link" Tetra replied. She set foot on land and we started looking for the peak of the island.

I pointed to the top of the island "There Tetra! Now the only problem is i'm going to have a heck of a time getting up there!" I flexed my arms and told Tetra "What do u think we should do now?"

I could see she was thinking by the look on her face. "I've got it Link! Ok you know that the sun sets soon and the tide rises, well if you wait and get up to that peak right there." Tetra then pointed at the peak by the cave part. "Then get up there, when you do use your grappeling hook to get up on that branch, use your deku leaf to float the next rock ledge,  
then use your hook shot to get across to the next ledge, and then finally climb a little ways and your done. What do u think?"

Man, not only did she have the beauty, but the brains, WHAT AM I THINKING HAVE I FALLEN IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND! Oh well. "That sounds awesome Tetra. I guess you don't have the triforce of wisdom for nothing. Well now all we gotta do is wait till the sun sets"

She was still for a second, then got one of those smirks that meant she was up to something.  
"Well Link we could go swimming, or we could go innocent shell searching?" Tetra then folded her arms and waited for my reply.

I thought for a minuate and before I could respond she pushed me in the water! Then when I reached the surface she wasn't on the raft anymore. I felt a splash I whirled around to find Tetra splashing me I splashed back. Once again she splashed me in my eyes, when i opened them she wasn't in front of me anymore. "Tetra where did you go?"

I felt a tug at my feet, I went underwater. I opened my eyes I don't know why but I saw Tetra she had her eyes open to. She smirked...underwater? Wow. We both reached the surface and continued splashing eachother and pranking eachother for another 30 minuates just like little kids. Then with a final gasp Tetra said "Well the moon is just about to rise we should get out"

I nodded when we reached the surface I saw a injured seagull on shore. To my surprise Tetra noticed it to and went to it and caressed its feathers. "Does it have a broked wing? What happened to it?"

She sighed and spoke "Yes i'm guessing it does have a broken wing, and its webbed feet are tangled with seaweed" Then she gently untangled it.

It was weird I have never seen Tetra so caring and gentle like this, I sighed, It was another trait that made her the person that I think i'm in love with. "Here." I pulled out a Hyoi Pair,  
handed it to Tetra, and said "Feed it some of this, and maybe it will heal its wing"

Tetra smiled and fed it some Hyoi Pair. About a few minuates later she put the seagull on her fourarm and it flew away. She smiled and said "Thanks Link. Now the moon is full I sugest you start climbing. I'll be down here now don't fall" The last part that she said was sarcastic,  
and she winked. 

I just said "Oh Tetra!" Then I jumped in the water, waited for the tide to rise, it finally did I climbed the ledge and got my Grappeling Hook out. I swung a few times and threw it.  
ah yes perfect aim as usual I swung, stopped, climbed up, and got my Dedu Leaf out. I leaped from the branch then flowed on to the rock and put my Deku Leaf out and got my Hookshot out. I shot and was pulled to the other end. I started climbing a little ways, then there was the treasuere chest in a ice cube. So i pulled out my flame arrows and it melted.  
I opened the chest and got it! "I GOT IT!" Then as soon as that happened the whole island turned to ice and I slipped and fell!

I fell all the way in the water that had luckly not turned to ice but was freezing! "LINK!" I saw Tetra running towards me almost slipping a few times. "It's not safe here we have to go"  
I nodded but was freezing I was feeling dizzy. Just a few more strokes to the shore. When I got there I gasped and was freezing. "Link no!" Just like that she wraped her arms around me, I was feeling a little warmer but it was just my cheaks that were turning red.

"T-Tetra" I chattered I was so cold. I thought and said "G-get some of m-my F-fire Arrows,  
make a f-fire" Tetra was starting to catch on but she hugged me tighter for a good 5 minuates.

"Ok Link just hold on" She departed from the embrace and reached inside my quiver for a fire arrow. Then she gathered some wood that had not frozen and made a fire. She bairly pulled me close to the fire and layed next to me hugging me for body warmth. 

I felt warmer and soon both Tetra and me fell into a slumber then I had a nightmare. I had just entered Ganons tower, Ganondorf was evily smirking as there was three velvet blood drecnched curtains behind him. He still didnt speak a word then pulled the first one, I gasped, it was my mom and dad hanging from the neck with blood dripping. I clenched my teeth, but the next one was my brother who passed away a year before I became Hero of theWinds, he had daggers in his neck dripping with blood. I bit my lip. The next one was the worst one of all... it was Tetra with a Dark Arrow pierced in her heart I cringed and screamed, her last word was 'Link' then she collapsed.

I woke up in a cold sweat. When I shot up when I woke up I didn't realize Tetra was next to me still hugging me for body warmth so she woke up to. "Woah! Are you ok Link? Is anything wrong?" She said that with concern in her tone that I haven't heard since I defeated Ganondorf. 

I replied to her "No Tetra...I have a bad feeling about this...Ganondorf...he's back and is stronger. I had a nightmare that was almost exactly like yours" I lowered my head and whispered, "It was to real...Like you were gonna die..."

She sat there with a look of shock on her face, "Tell me this instant Link! I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone except for Ganondorf here!"

"T-Tetra I-I" She sat there with a look that said Tell Me Now Link...I took a breath and said "The nightmare was, I had just entered Ganons tower, Ganondorf was evily smirking as there was three velvet blood drecnched curtains behind him. He still didnt speak a word then pulled the first one, I gasped, it was my mom and dad hanging from the neck with blood dripping. I clenched my teeth, but the next one was my brother who passed away a year before I became Hero of theWinds, he had daggers in his neck dripping with blood. I bit my lip. The next one was the worst one of all... it was You with a Dark Arrow pierced in her heart I cringed and screamed, your last word was 'Link' then you collapsed"

She was speachless for a moment and shouted "GANONDORF STOP MESSING WITH OUR HEADS! YOU WILL NEVER WIN! never! never..." We both sat there looking hopeless. Then we both layed down and held eachother.

She fell asleep before I did. I was worried for both of us...mainly her. "Good night Tetra...no more nightmares" I then whispered so no one could here "I think i'm in love with you..." Then I kissed her fourhead, snuggled up with her, and fell asleep a little while after that hopeing tomorow would be better. 


	4. Pinch Of Jelousy 'n' I Love You

Sorry haven't updated! as promised for Yarbo! this chapter is for you! 4 REVIEWS COME ON PEOPLE IM EVEN EXCEPTING FLAMES!  
Link: well clearly people don't seem to enjoy your novels Tetra: Shhh! Link that wasn't nice!  
Me: (cries in a cornor)  
Link: (shrugs) wanna go out for ice cream Tetra?  
Tetra: sure (Link and Tetra walk off)  
Me: WHOS DOING THE DISCLAMER! yarbo will you do the disclamer? Yarbo: DoggyDog13 Does not own Zelda!  
Me: YAY!

A Pinch Of Jelesy 'n' I Love You, Tetras Pov:

When I woke up I was embraced in Links arms. I realized I my throat felt scratchy then I started coughing. I didn't to mean to but I woke up Link. "Sorry Link, I didn't mean to wake you."

He just shrugged and saw that I was coughing and sneezing. He frowned and felt my four head, "Oh no Tetra... I'm sorry I must've gotten you sick especailly the cold air!" Then with much concern in his eyes he picked me up and took me to his boat.

I coughed again, "Where are we going?" I said.

"Shhhh, it's ok i'm taking you to Mother & Childs Isle, because we need to go there and she can heal you." he said that so calmly.

I fell asleep in his arms and by the time I woke up we were in a mountain type thing. "Link where are we?" I realized he was still cradeling me, I blushed.

He saw this, and also started blushing. "Umm, we are in Mother & Childs Isle now" Then he pointed to a fairy. Man how could I compete with that! Wait, am I competing?

Then the fairy giggled and said, "I haven't seen you in a long time Link." Then she flew down and looked at Link very closely... To close. Then the fairy said "Hehe you're more handsome then the last time I saw you before"

Before she could say anymore I gave her a dirty look and coughed loud enough to get her eyes off Link. "Link and I only came here for two things"

Link just frowned but agreed. "Yeah, first could you help Tetra get better" Link said that with most concern in his voice.

The fairy sighed but then started to cast a spell on me. Soon I felt my head feel less warm,  
my nose cleared up, my throat didn't feel scratchy, and my eyes weren't watery. I mummered to the fairy, "Thanks..."

She acted like she didn't hear me and started flirting with Link again. Since I was in his lap I wraped my hands around him in to a embrace. The fairy gave me another dirty look, I just smirked at her. "Umm Tetra..." He was blushing.

I had just realized what I was doing, I stood up and asked told the fairy "Do you have a Dimension Key?" The fairy nodded and asked why.

Then Link stood up and said, "I will tell you later when I visit you again but now I really need it"  
Of course the fairy gave it to him. I glared at the fairy before leaving, finally Link said, "I think we need to warp to where the Tower Of The Gods used to be"

I nodded and before I knew it we were there. "Ok give me the other two necklaces." He gingerly handed them to me. "Now I think I know what i'm doing" I then put them into the water. Link stood there wide eyed. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light. I assumed it was the portal so I looked at Link.

I think he already caught on because he took me by the hand in the portal and we started floating up. I let go of hand due to blushing, but then for some reason started to fall. "TETRA!" Link then saved me and grabed me by the hand and pulled me close to him. He pulled me so close I could see really deep into his emarld green eyes that were now full of concern.

"Oh it's ok Link, now I know I can't let go of you" So both of us blushing floated up but then I felt dizzy and fainted. 

When I awoke I was in a bed. "Link?" I looked around and saw Link across the room in a other bed. I went to the other side of the room and shook him gently, "Link..."

"Tetra? TETRA! Your ok!" He embraced me and I tumbled foward landing on top of him in a ackward position. I climbed off him blushing. I could also see a cherry red blush spread across Links face.

"Sorry Tetra... I have a feeling we are not in the Great Sea anymore." He climbed out of bed slowly and looking around the room.

I whispered one word so he could hear "Terminia"

He noded and said... "Our next goal is to look for the Ocarina Of Time, whatever that is"  
Then he started to think, I chuckled he had a funny look on his face when he was thinking.  
"What?" he then looked confused. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. 

Just when he was gonna ask me something a women came in, she had short brown hair, freakles, a little taller then me, a purple tank top, and a flower skirt. Then Link looked her and wouldn't snap out of it. Then again my jelously got to me again. I snapped in Links face, he looked at me blushing. I shook my head and sighed.

"Howdy. Are you new here?" The women with brown hair said.

Then Link said "Oh u-umm yes yes w-we are n-new" Link stumbling over his words, I felt a big pinch of jelously.

"WHERE ARE WE AND WHO ARE YOU?" I was stressed I had no clue who she was and she just comes in and Link starts drooling over her!

"Oh pardon me you are in Termina, and my name is Cheryl." She some sort of accent I couldn't pick out. Then she said "Whats your name?" She was just to perky.

I muttered "Tetra..."

She then responded "Oh...and who is this handsome man with you?" Ok that was it! 

I left the room and went to explore where ever we were. "Tetra wait!" I heard Links voice call out behind me. Soon the voice got sounded out because when I left the room, I went down the stairs, opened another door, and was amazed at the town" 

Then about a hour later I came to my senses and retraced my steps. When I went up the stairs I looked in the crack of the room I was in. I noticed Link was sitting on the bed talking I heard him say my name then Cheryl was flirting with him. Then all of a sudden Cheryll kissed Link! I couldn't take it I ran down the stairs, but as I was running down the stairs I tripped and fell. "OWWWWWWW!" I heard a crack, I had broken something.

"TETRA!" Then Link started running down the stairs and was now at my side. I glared at him,  
and his reaction was a shocked look.

Then I saw Cheryll and she said "Oh my what happened here" Before I knew it I couldn't take the pain and I blacked out. 

The next thing I knew I was laying down in a bed with bandages on my left ankle. Then I heard shouting from the other room. The first voice was Links "CHERYLL WHY DID YOU KISS ME!" 

Cherylls response was another shout "BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!"

Link then shouted back "WELL I DON'T LIKE YOU THAT! I'M IN LOVE WITH-"

Then Cheryll said "Fine go to your little girlfriend, SHES CRIPLE!" with that I think she stormed off.

The next think I knew Link came in the room, he didn't wait for me to say anything he just ran up to me and hugged me without hurting me. "Tetra... You broke your ankle and your arms were bleeding really badly, what happened?"

I sighed and knew it wasn't his fault but I was still hurt, "I came back to the room I ran off.  
I don't know why, then I fell down the stairs, triped, and broke and bled" I looked at him with watery eyes that were about to cry.

He then embraced me and said "Let it out Tetra" I did, I started crying and told him "I was hurt... I think... I-I-I" He then shushed me with a finger on my lips.

Then Link said "If what you are trying to say is I love you... I understand" I thought he was rejecting me but then as soon as I thought that he kissed me softly. His lips on mine felt like heaven.

I then returned the gesture and said "I'm glad you feel the same way" Witout farther words I kissed him more passionatly, wraping my hands around his neck and his around my waiste.  
I then said "I need rest Link, but now I can rest knowing that you love me" He smiled.

Then Link pulled up a chair and sat by my bedside and told me "I'm going to stay right here"  
I gave him a faint smile and fell asleep. 


	5. You Told Me This Gets Harder Well It Did

5 reviews wow your all lucky i'm updating im serious at least 2 more reviews im not asking for that much!

Link: i told you! you suck at this go back to working at mcdonalds!  
Me: eh hem i am the author i can make something bad happen to you...or tetra Link: IM SORRY!  
Tetra: uhh ok.  
Me: tetralink you get to do the disclamer!  
tetralink: DOGGYDOG13 DOES NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANYTHING!  
Me: thank you! (hands tetralink a cupcake) now here is the story!

You told me this gets harder...well it did, Links Pov

I had fallen asleep in my chair and the first thing I woke up to was a pair of tender lips on mine. I was surprised for a minuate but then remembered. "Good morning my princess. How is your ankle and arms?" She smiled at me.

She held my hand and said, "Link... I'm not doing any better. I'm afarid I am not going to be of any help while we are here. But I don't want us to be apart, I'm sorry I am being selfish"  
She frowned again then held my hand tighter. "It's you choice Link."

I looked deep in to her ocean blue eyes and said "Tetra... I am going to find a potion of some sort in town and I promise you will be better by today" I gave her my stupid grin.

"Aw thanks Link you are faithful." She gave me a peck on the lips before I left. As I was nearing the door I heard a voice behind me.

It was Cheryls, "Need some help finding somehthing?" She asked. I was still mad at her about her yesterday.

I turned around and said, "Oh it's you what do you want?" She would pay for hitting on me,  
it was her fault Tetra broke her ankle and bled on her arms.

"Settle down Link I found a boyfriend! Now I assume you are going in to town to find your girlfriend a potion?" How did she know that? 

Oh well I nodded and said, "Do you know of any potion that can cure her?" I was serious I wanted to get Tetra better as soon as I could.

She smiled and nodded. "Follow me" So she led me around town. Now I must say this town was huge! It had a few dogs running around, people busy chattering, a huge clock tower,  
and many side stands complete with stores on the side. Finally we entered this part of town where all the stores were. Then Cheryl finally spoke, "Go to that building and ask for a purple potion, tell them Cheryl Skys sent you" She pointed to a building.

I thanked her and went inside the building. It was misty and smelled of erbs. "Who goes there?" I heard a voice in the foggy mist.

I responded, "Sir Link of Outset. I have come for a purple potion, Cheryl Skys sent me" I thought my respond sounded offical enough.

Finally the voice responded, "Ah my girlfriend Cheryl Skys! Sure...wait how do you know her?"

The voice was gruff at the last part, "I met her coming in to town. I need this potion for my girlfriend, Tetra. She broke her ankle and bled her arms."

The person finally came out of the foggy mist and spoke, "Ah sorry to hear that. By the way,  
where are my manners? My name is Rob Bleak. Now this potion will take a short time of 15 minuates in the mean time feel free to look around"

I looked at Rob he had Black hair with green eyes and was on the skinny side. Odd I thought. So I nodded and sat for another 20 minuates hopping Tetra would heal.

Finally Rob came out, "Here and just because your girlfriend needs to be cured right away,  
it's free!"

I was shocked! "Thank you so much! I will repay you someday my friend" and with that I was off to see Tetra.

When I entered Tetras room she was awake reading. "Tetra my love I have brought you the purple potion."

She droped what she was reading and smiled, "Oh thank you Link! And I found out Cheryl isn't that bad after all. She came in to apoligze, at first I was mad. But she brought us baked bread and told me she had a boyfriend." 

I was glad Tetra had forgiven Cheryl. So I then handed her the potion and she downed it.  
I then leaned down and kissed her on the fourhead and said, "How are you feeling love?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up. Her eyes widend, "Link! It actully worked!" She then came running towards me into a full embrace. "I love you so much Link..." I loved the way she said my name it sent feel good chills down my back.

She then gently pushed me on the bed and started kissing me passionatly. I chuckled, "How are your arms?" She then pulled off her bandages.

"ITS A MIRACLE LINK!" Her arms were fine and soft. I then started kissing her neck.

She let out a few moans. Then she whispered, "I love you..." 

Suddunly we were inturupted by a loud explosion that shook the room. We fell off the bed.  
"What was that"  
She hugged me close and said, "Lets go see. Stay alert though." 

I nodded my head. "Hang on" I quickly grabbed my sword and shield. 

When we left the hotel, THERE WAS CHAOS EVERYWHERE! "WHAT HAPPENED! JUST A FEW MINUATES AGO IT WAS PEACEFUL!" I then heard that laugh that I dreaded... "Ganon..."

"FOOLISH CHILD! I HAVE FOUND THE ONE WHO POSSESES THE POWER TO HOLD MY SPIRIT AND THE TRIFORCE OF POWER!" Ganondorf pointed to a limp body... IT WAS ROBS!

I drew my sword and said, "You leave him alone this instint!" I ran towards him.

Tetra then cried out, "LINK NO!" I ignored her. I had to save Rob. 

When I came flying at Ganondorf he quickly somehow sent his spirit into Robs body. Then I stoped running in fear that I might hurt Rob. Rob or Ganon then picked up a droped ax that was laying on the floor and SENT A HUGE GASH IN MY STUMIC! I flew back and landed on the ground with a thud.

I heard a voice, it was Tetras, "Link no!" She had watery eyes, but still looked beautiful in every way to me. 

I cupped her cheak, "I'm sorry Tetra..." I coughed up blood. "It was stupid of me..."

Ganondorf then said, "Foolish... You shouldnt've left the portal to Termina open"

Tetra then stood up but I pulled her back down to me, "Tetra... no I can't let you"

Ganon then said "Don't worry... I wont kill you both off now, because I have to be prepared"  
He then dissapered in a black smoke leaving dread, chaos, and possible death behind.

I then spoke to Tetra softly, "I will alawys love you" I kissed her hand softly.

She put her finger on my lips "Shhhh... You aren't gonna die" She then pulled out some of the Purple potion. Tetra then held up my head and helped me down the purple potion. In a split second my wound was gone. She softly smiled and kissed me passiotanly. "Don't ever do that again... at least not without me, I wanna die with you if we do die"

I could tell she was serious. I then caressed her cheak "No one is going to die around here not you or me" I then leaned in for a simple kiss.

Then we were inturpted by sobbing we could hear faintly. We looked under a flag that had droped. I pulled off the flag to find Cheryl under it. "Rob...he's gone..." Cheryl said in between sobs.

Tetra helped her up, and I said, "Me and Tetra will find him for you we know what it would feel like to lose your one and only."

Cheryl then stood up and wiped away her tears, "You will need this." She handed us a shell?

I looked confused and said "What is this?"

Cheryl then responded, "The Ocarina Of Time"

Tetra and I were surprised, "THANK YOU! Now me and Link will get Rob back for you!" Tetra had much confidence in her voice.

Before Tetra and I left we filled up our 4 bottles with Purple Potion I could tell we needed alot of this. "When me and Tetra get back we will help rebuild Clock Town." I said

Cheryl put on a small smile. Then Cheryl spoke, "Wait here take my horse you two can get around faster." She then led us to a secluded part of town and gave us a horse. "His name is Carrot" It was a gray horse with brown spots on its neck.

"Thank you Cheryl me and Link will be back shortly, till then you better hide incase Ganon comes back" With a nod she went to a underground passage way that was well hidden in an ally way.

With that I helped Tetra onto the horse. She sat in the front with me holding her. "This is gonna get harder" Tetra said as she looked me in the eye.

I kissed her and said, "I know... We have eachother though." We then left the ruins of clock town and rode in a random direction. Hell we didn't know where we were going, but we had eachother and thats all we needed. 


	6. LEMON!

Well i do love writing plus this is fun so here is chapter 6!

Me: well LINK YOU DO THE DISCLAMER!  
Link: yes fine only if tetra does it with me!  
Tetra: fine!  
Link & Tetra: DoggyDog13 does not own zelda or anything do do with it just the games, and Cheryl, Rob, and Carrot.  
Me: thank you... now here it is please review also oh and its a little lemon between link and tetra.  
Tetra: (winks at link)  
Link: (grins)

By the way this is a lemon so this is the warning

Let me know that I've done wrong When I've known this all along I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know When we live such fragile lives It's the best way we survive I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie It's eating me apart Trace this life back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret Dirty little secret Dirty little secret

Who has to know Who has to know

here it is ITS A LEMON REMEMBER!

Dirty Little Secret: Tetras Pov

Finally night fell, "Link i'm sorry but I am getting tired do you think we could stop?"

He just gave me a weird look and said, "Of course silly!" He stoped the horse and helped me off. 

It seemed we were at a ocean or lake. I gazed upon it, oh how it reminded me of home. The moon was full and I looked at Link, he looked so good in the moonlight it send chills up my spine. I then wraped my hands around Links neck and kissed him passionatly. 

I also felt his hands go around my waiste. My tounge entered his mouth and our tounges had a brief battle but settled down. "Link..." I said seductivly. I saw him shiver.

He then grined at me and was kissing me on the neck which made me moan. I then pulled away and looked at him with lust in my eyes. I then spoke in a low tone, "Link I have a question for you." 

Link then looked at me and said seductivly, "Anything you want...anything."

I wraped my hands around neck and let his slip around my waiste. I then whispered in to his ear, "Are you a virgin?" I pulled away from his ear to see his expression.

It was a shocked smile, "Yes...are you?" I was leading him on.

I smirked and winked him, "Of course... I would like you to be my first incase anything happens." 

He then grinned and said, "No problem, I would like that to." I felt him kissing my neck with occisonaly licking.

I started moaning. "Keep it going" I said in between moans.

He then pulled my vest off and kissed me with lust. "Of course babe" I felt his hands trail up my shirt on my bare skin I shirvered full of excitment. 

I then pulled off his vest. Then felt around his muscled chest. "Come on I want more" I sassed at him.

He then pulled off my shirt so now I was only in my bra. Then he felt around and un-hooked my bra so now I was topless. His eyes went wide.

I then looked at him, "Is anything wrong, Linky?" 

"Of course not!" He breathed in.

I then whispered to him, "Then continue fast." 

I winked him and he smirked. Finally he slipped off my pants and panties. I did the same to him. "Finally" he said with softly.

"Go on" I said, He started planting kisses all over my body. Then I felt his cock and said, "Must I wait any longer?" I pouted.

"No" he said. So I spread my legs apart and slowly he entered me.

I screamed but said, "Keep going!" I felt him go deeper into me and tears of joy now flowed down my face. "OH NARYU! MORE LINK! GIVE ME MORE!" 

He did, he plunged in and out of me. Finally both our bodys reached our limits. That night he said to me, "I will never leave you...I sware to Din" 

I said to him playfully, "You better not." Then I got serious and said, "I'm lucky to have a guy like you" I kissed him on the cheak and fell asleep in his arms. Finally we fully belonged to eachother. 

my first lemon :p 


	7. You Are My Warmth

Wow one review? (sigh)

Link: wow im feeling so bad for you I wont even insult you.  
Me: (sitting in a cornor eating ice cream) LEAVE ME ALONE! (listens to depressing music)  
Tetra: oookk link...lets go link Link: ok Tetra & Link: (leave slowly)  
Me: DISCLAMER!  
tetralink: DoggyDog13 does not own zelda or anything Me: here have some of my ice cream! (hands tetralink ice cream) ENJOY EVERYONE AND REVIEW!

You are my warmth: Links Pov

I woke up embraced with Tetra, we were still naked from last night. I slightly shook her to wake her up. "Link, huh? Oh yeah..." She then blushed and got her clothes toghter. I realized we had fallen asleep on the beach. "Here Link." She handed me my clothes.

After we got dressed I said, "We should get some kind of boat to transport us across this bay." She nodded.

Then all of a sudden I heard splashing or swimming? Well it was really fast swimming. Then all of a sudden a fish figure that was almost human poped out of the water. I jumped back and held Tetra to my back. Then the fish like human spoke, "Welcome I assume you are Link and that is Tetra"

I nodded my head, "How did you know?" I said deffensivly.

The fish human got out of the water and said, "Oh sorry, I am Jauna of the Zoras. I have come to help you search for the Song Of Time" 

The fish then bowed in a respictive manner. "Well Jauna, you mind telling us how you know this?" 

Then Jauna took a breath and spoke, "It is legend that one day Ganon would return to destroy the decendant of the Hero Of Time which is you. I heard this when I was a meir youngen. When the battle between the Hero Of Time and Ganondorf ended, Ganons last words were, When I return I shall exterimanate your decendants. Then finally Ganon was sealed in the evil realm. Now after he battled with you four years ago it is time for the time to repeat itself once more. I am here to aid you through your quest if you need anything"

I was blown away and felt a squeeze at my hand for reassuriance. Tetra whispered, "I'm here for you."

I softly smiled at her then spoke. "I am not even blood realated of the Hero Of Time."

Jauna shook his head, "Doesen't matter. The gods still chose you."

I sighed and said, "Well how are we supposed to get across this bay, it's to foggy."

Jauna was in deep thought then said, "You don't need to go there what you need lies with the Gorons."

Tetra looked confused, "The who" She said full of curiosity.

Jauna just sighed and pulled out a skeleton fish guitar. "Let me teach you a song called the Song Of Soaring."

It took me a few tries to get it down, but finally I learned. "Thank you Jauna we won't forget you" I took lowered my head as a sign of respect.

He nodded. I played the song and before I knew it we were in a cold place. "Brrrrr" Shivered Tetra. She held me close. "It's freezing Link"

I nodded but then spotted a house or whatever. "Come on Tetra just up ahead."

She said, "It's freezing, ok."

I decided to give her a piggy back she giggled. Finally we were there. I knocked at the door and I heard a gruff voice, "Come in" the voice said.

I entered and let Tetra down from my back. Then I spoke, "I am Sir Link of Outset and have come for warmer clothes. Do you know where to find any?"

Then a short man who was bald and had thick glasses came out of the darkness. "Hmmm.  
Ah I know! Here!" 

It was a gray tunic. "Thank you, but what about my girlfriend" I looked at Tetra.

Then man rubbed his chin and said, "I have just the thing!" He pulled something out from under his bed and it was, tight white pants that looked warm, and a long sleeved purple blouse.

Tetra smiled and said, "Thank you. Whats your name?"

"Taryo. And it's no problem it's what I do for a living, oh ya and that is 20 rupees"

I just sighed and handed him the money. Soon me and Tetra were on our way. We came across a brige. "Hold on tight Tetra." It then swooped her into a piggy back.

About finally we were half way acorss the brige when all of a sudden these ugly white wolves poped out of the ground. They gave a piercing howl that sent chills up my spine but I set Tetra down and drew my sword. As I was fighting the first wolf. I didn't realize the other one behind me. All of a sudden I heard a squeal, It was the wolf behind me. Right then I killed the one I was fighting. I realized Tetra saved me from the wolf that was behind me.  
She raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot. I gave her a blush and said, "Thanks Tetra."

I kissed her on the lips softly. She then said, "No problem hero boy lets just keep going"  
And we were off.

REVIEW! 


	8. Chaos

w00 w00 9 reviews you know what this means!

Link: you will quit writing forever! yay! (grabs tetra and starts dancing)

Me: NO!

Link: aw darn...

Me: ITS TIME FOR CHAPTER 8! w00 w00!

Tetra: come one Link! be nice! after all it is Telink!

Link: (kisses tetra) and im glad it is!

Me: disclamer?

Yarbo: DoggyDog13 does not own The Legend Of Zelda.

Me: YAY! (gives firecrackers to yarbo) now put these to good use! (looks at tingle)

Tingle: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(explosion)

Me: enjoy!

Chaos: Tetras Pov ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After we were done with those ugly wolves we went onward. Finally we came across this figure, I don't know how to explain it. It was big, fat, looked rough, long arms, stubby legs,  
was brown, and had spots. "You ok my dear?" Link asked.

Oh Link. He was so full of concern and worried about me so much. I gently gave him a peck on the lips and said, "Of course Linky." I called him Linky. I don't know why he didn't seem to mind.

Then the figure spoke, "I am Goho of the Gorons. You are Tetra and Link I assume? Well we found that out from the Zoras. Anyways what you are looking for we have. The Song Of Time."

I looked at Link, his ears perked up. It was cute, "Sir, erm I mean Goho, could you please show us the Song Of Time?" Link asked.

I was also filled of curisoty and thinking the sooner we get the Song Of Time the sooner we can beat Ganondorf and end this nightmare. Then Goho spoke, "Yes right away! Follow me." 

The Goron led us to what looked like a shrine. Then he tood out some bongo drums of some sort. Link took out the Ocarina Of Time, I still couldn't belive he learned how to play it so fast.  
Slowly but surely Goho taught Link how to play the Song Of Time. "Yes! Finally!" Link said full of excitement.

I ran up to him and hugged Link. "Oh Link! I'm so glad you learned that!" He picked me up and twirled me, I laughed. He then set me down and kissed me. 

Link then looked at Goho and stuck his hand out. Goho looked at it oddly at first but then shook it. "Thank you Goho!" Link said.

Just when Goho was about to respond there was a explosion sound. Then there was smoke,  
"LINK! WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted. I felt someone grab my arm I spun around to meet a pair of deep emerald eyes, "Oh thank heavens Link!"

He quickly grabbed my hand and before I could say anything else we were running. I then heard a sinister laugh behind us. Now this wasn't Ganons laugh since he was now in Robs body. "FOOLS NOW I KNOW! YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" 

Now me and Link were still in the Goron village, then all of sudden the ground was shaking.  
I then fell and heard a huge rumbeling sound. It was all kinds of enemys, Wolfos, Moblins,  
Bokoblins, Dark Nuts, and so many more. Those were all now invading Goron village and killing innocents. "STOP! GANON STOP!" I shouted.

I then turned to the other side of where the enemys were, it was the entire Goron army. It just so happened me and Link were right in the middle of the battle field. "Tetra! Hang on to my arm! I have a plan!" Link shouted over the battle cries.

I was confused but took his arm anyways. Link then took out his Ocarina and played the Song Of Soaring. Before I knew it we were back at Clock Town, or what remained of it. There was all kinds of enemys here to. Nothing but pure chaos and dread. I droped to my knees and said, "This is all that is brought...death, loss, pain, dread, and grief. This is all that we get...chaos."

Then just as I was finishing what I was saying I heard Link shout, "TETRA LOOK OUT!" He then dove and pushed me out of the way. Luckily Link had also made it out of the way. It was 3 Moblins. Link then drew his sword and did a parry attack that hit two Moblins. I saw the third one was getting ready to swing his spear.

"LINK!" I got my dagger and slashed away at the Moblin. It droped dead and dissapered in a black smoke. Finally we killed the three off. But unluckily all that comotion caused the other monsters to hear and walked towards us. 

Then Link and I remembered where Cheryl was hiding we then ran to the ally way where she was. We dove into the hole that was there. At first it was pitch black but then a flickering flame went on and a voice said, "Who goes there"

It was Cheryl so I spoke up, "Worry not Cheryl it is Tetra and Link."

Cheryl then came out of the darkness and shook our hands. "You have to go to Hyrule!"

Then Link and I said in unison, "HOW?"

Cheryl took a deep breath and said, "Same way you got here, but this time play the Song Of Time"

Link nodded and pulled out his Ocarina. Just as he was we heard a rumbeling sound. Hundreds of Moblins then surronded us. Cheryl was wide eyed and said, "DON'T STOP KEEP GOING I'LL DISTRACT THEM! AND IF YOU EVER SEE ROB WHEN HE IS NORMAL TELL HIM I AM SORRY I COULDN'T LIVE FOR THE WEDDING! TELL HIM I LOVE HIM!"

I tried to protest but it was no use I strongly nodded and with much regret took Links hand and he started playing the Song Of Time. As we were floating off we could hear Cheryls cries of pain and could see blood squirt from the vicious circle of Moblins murdering Cheryl.

When Link and I woke up we were in a castle. I turned to Link who had me craddled in his arms still asleep. I brushed off some blond bangs out of his face and shook him gently. He woke up with full attention, "Link we must avenge the Gorons and Cheryl."

He nodded but when he was about to speak a man clothed in a green tunic that was exactly like Link came in the room, along side was a princess who I right away recognized.  
It was Zelda. Then I heard the Princess gasp and said, "So the prophecy is true..."

Then the man clothed in green looked at Link and said, "What is your name?"

Link the got up and reached gave me his hand. I took it and stood up. Link then responded, "Sir Link Of Outset, Hero Of Winds"

The other man in green looked shocked and said, "I am Sir Link Of Koriki Forest, Hero Of Time"

My mouth hung open but then the princess asked for my name. I responded, "Captain Tetra Of The Great Sea, Bloodline Of Princess Zelda."

The princess went wide eyed and said, "I am Princess Zelda Of Hyrule, Princess Of Hyrule"

Then all at once all of us looked at eachother and said... "Ganondorf..."

I broke the silence, "Now what?"

Zelda then said, "We can discuss such matters in the morning now it is awfully late and we must get some rest. Here, I will show you your rooms."

I looked at my Link and said, "Can Link and I share a room."

Then both Links jumped up and shouted, "WHAT?"

Zelda then chuckled and said, "Hmmmm...this is gonna happen alot is there another name that you call your Link?"

I thought then spoke, "...Linky." I smirked and winked at Linky.

I looked and Linky and he was blushing madly. Then Linky spoke, "WHAT WHY CAN'T I KEEP MY NAME?"

I stood on my tip toes and kissed Linky, "Aw please? For me Linky?"

He settled and smiled. "Fine Tetra you win."

Zelda then smiled and said, "Wanna know whats also funny?"

Me and Linky in unison said, "Hm?"

"Link and I also are a couple!" Zelda looked at Link and kissed him.

I smiled and looked how happy they were. I looked at Linky then I kissed him on the cheak.

Link then said, "Excuse Zelda, we are a happy couple. Now anyways to your room?"

Zelda nodded and we followed her. I was shocked at the room it was huge! "WOW!"

Link grinned and said, "Zelda and I are right across the hall if you need anything."

Zelda then spoke, "Now you two have fun..." She smirked.

I smirked back and said, "We'll try to keep it quiet."

Zelda smiled, then her and Link walked out of the room. When I turned around to see Linky I heard the door shut. I turned around to find a grinning Linky. I went up to him and wraped my arms around his neck. "Alone at last."

I kissed him and felt his tounge enter my mouth. We then pulled away gasping for oxygen.  
I then spoke again, "Linky...I'm sorry I don't really wanna have sex right now... Cheryl just died and the Gorons... so much has happened today."

Linky then said, "Oh Tetra! I don't ever want you to feel pressured to do anything like that! If you don't want to do something I completely understand especially now I didn't want to really either. Now I love you so we can speak our minds freely to eachother and not be afarid to hide anything, i'm glad that you told me so."

He embraced me and we made our way to the bed. We snuggled up under the covers.  
I kissed him on the lips and whispered, "We're almost there Linky...almost"

He kissed me on the fourhead and we fell asleep the most comfterable we have ever been.

aw how cute REVIEW! IT ONLY GETS MORE TWISTED FROM HERE! AS ALL THE TIME PERIODS INTERTWINE! YES IT IS Telink: Tetra x Link (windwaker link duh)  
Zelink: Zelda x Link (ocarina of time link duh)  
Cob: Cheryl x Rob (these characters belong to me) 


	9. Elemental Swords, Wind Sword

10 reviews w00 w00 pathetic...

Link: well cant argue there.

Me: shut up link! YOU WANT A MEDLINK!

Link: NO!

Tetra: KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH LINK!

Link: (pouts)

Tetra: aw (kisses link)

Me: YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY! SWEET 16 SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Yarbo: DOGGYDOG13 DOES NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANYTHING!

Me: yay! enjoy! oh and please note i am calling windwaker link linky now until ocarina of time link is not mentioned in the story! ;) enjoy!

Elemental Swords: Linkys Pov

I woke up with Tetra embraced. I kissed her on the four head and nuzzled her. She started giggling, "Linky! Aw I was dreaming!" She slyly smirked at me.

I kissed her and said, "Of what my dear?"

She whispered in my ear, "You and me... Remember, the Great Bay?"

I shivered in a good way. Then I pushed her down and was on top of her. "I remember completely, I know we can't do that now but just a little sample kay?" She just winked in reply. I started kissing her neck, while she started moaning, which was like music to my ears. I made my up to her ear and started licking it. She wraped her hands around my neck.

I then trailed down to her delicious lips. She bit my lip softly, I playfully growled. Her tounge entered my mouth. Just as we were enjoying this, the door flew open. We scurried off each other. It was Zelda and Link. Zelda spoke, "Were we inturpting anything?"

I blushed, then Tetra said, "Nah, It's ok"

Link then gave a hearty laugh, "Sorry, but anyways meet us in the castle courtyard."

I gave a confused look, "Where?"

They both sighed, "Where you woke up and we found you!"

"Oh! Ok now I know." Then they left. I turned to Tetra, she looked like an angel. "Well I suppose we be heading out."

Tetra sighed. "The weather is to hot for the clothes we are wearing." 

I remembered that it was hot. I then looked across the room and there was the door. I then got up and walked towards the door, I guessed it was the bathroom. I opened it and I was correct. The bathroom was complete with a shower! I looked and by the sink was a new pair of clothes for Tetra and me! "Tetra, my love! Come quickly, there are clothes and a shower!"

She gasped and started running. She looked in aw. "Wow!" She then gave me a sly smirk,  
that same smirk that meant she was up to something. "Oh Linky..." She said seductivly.

"Hmm? What is it my love?" I replied.

She then started undoing my clothes. Finally I caught on, so I started undoing her clothes.  
Finally, no clothing remained. She then pulled me to the shower, I gingerly followed her. When we were in the shower the turned the water on, it felt good against my back. "Isn't this nice Linky?"

I was starting to like when she called me Linky. I nodded in reply. She then took the wash cloth and started to wash me. I grinned and took the other one, I did the same to her. Then we washed our own hair. "I am starting to like this Hyrule."

She smirked. Then looked at me funny, "Aw, Linky! Your hair is full of shampoo and is messy!  
It's cute."

I then pulled her close to me and started kissing her. "Oh is it?"

She giggled and said, "We aren't get any cleaner this way."

I laughed, "True. Ok." We then got out of the shower and got towels. I handed one to her,  
and wraped one around me. 

We looked at the clothes on the sink. Mine was a crimson red tunic. Tetras was a long blue skirt with a white tank top. After that we got dressed. "Ready?" 

I looked at Tetra and replied, "When you are."

She winked and took my hand. We arrived at the courtyard hand in hand. Just as luck would have it we walked in to Link and Zelda making out. They pulled away and Link spoke,  
"Oh sorry! Excuse us!"

I shrugged. Then Zelda spoke, "What we need to do to stop Ganondorf from entering Hyrule,  
is get each elemental sword. The elements are, Water, Pureity, Wind, and Forest. In order to obtain each four swords we need to go to the following locations, The Lost Woods, Death Mountain, Lake Hyrule, and Gereudo Fortress. Oh, and please note only the ones from the prophecy can draw these swords, the chosen ones are us. I am the Purity Sword, Link is the Forest Sword, Tetra is the Water Sword, and Linky is the Wind Sword."

I cringed at Linky, it only sounded right from Tetras Lips. "Alright then It's settled! We leave now!" Link said firmly.

I nodded. Link and Zelda mounted a white horse. "Oh, that is your horse right there." I turned around, it was a brown horse. I mounted it first then held out my hand for Tetra. She smiled and got on. "Follow us" Zelda said.

Finally, we arrived at a long set of stairs. "What location are we at?" I asked.

Link answered my question, "Kakarikio Village."

I nodded. When we entered the village it seemed so farmiliar. I shrugged it off. Then we entered what looked to be the villages watch tower. Link then took out a hook shot and got to the windmill with Zelda at his side. I shook my head and pulled out my deku leaf.  
"Hang on babe" Tetra rolled her eyes. I kissed her on the fourhead and off we glided. 

We landed at the opening of the windmill. Link then said in aw, "What is that item that you used to glide over?"

I gave a cocky smily, "Oh this? It's a Deku Leaf, I can float if I need to."

"Hm" was all that Link said.

Then Zelda lead us to a passage way. All that was there was another opening. I was confused. Then Zelda went through a wall. Link followed. "What the heck!" I said. I grabbed Tetras hand and we went through. 

I was amazed at the room we were now in. It was orange, white, and brown. It was kind've like a feather. Then there was a sword in a orange stone. My instincts told me to pull it. I went over to it, took a deep breath. "Here I go." I said outloud. 

Everyone just nodded and watched. I flexed my muscles and pulled it. Then a bright light emarged. I went into a dream. I was floating there was just colors around me, brown, orange, and white. "Link", I heard my right name this time from a voice but no person. I idmeatily recognized the voice, It was king of the red lions.

"KING!" I shouted.

King replied, "This is no time for reunions, you must be aware of something that lies ahead of you." He then paused and took a deep breath, "Ganon will enter Hyrule, there is already nothing you can do about this. Which is why you must retrive the Element Swords as fast as possible. The thing you must be aware of is the Swordmasters that weilded your swords fought off Ganon they could only do that if one of them sacraficed themself. It is not your element..."

I looked with worried eyes, "Who?" I spoke cautiously.

"It is not known until the battle is fought." He replied. "This is all I can tell you good bye."

Before I could say good bye I was surronded my Zelda, Link, and my love Tetra. "We must hurry." I said. I also noticed I was in different clothes, it was a dark orange tunic, with a white cap, and brown gaulets with boots.

Tetra looked at me and said, "Suits you. Sexier then ever." She winked at me.

Finally, we did leave. For our next destanation, The Lost Woods.

Review! IT WAS MY B-DAY YESTERDAY IT WOULD BE REALLY KOOL IF YOU DID! 


	10. Elemental Swords, Forest Sword

Me: well now you cant make fun of me link!

Linky: (frowns) wait why?

Me: I GOT 14 REVIEWS!

Linky: that is still pretty pathetic

Tetra: WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT LINKY! SHES DOING A GOOD JOB!

Linky: (sigh) im just bored

Tetra: (winks) i'll keep you entertained!

Linky: rarr

(tetra and linky walk away)

Me: ok tetralink and yarbo please do the disclamer!

Yarbo & tetralink: DoggyDog13 does not own the legend of zelda.

Me: YAY! ummm (gives them mountain dew) CAFFINE!  
(remember windwaker link is linky and ocarina of time link is link)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Forest Sword: Links Pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

I looked at Linky, he was lucky he had found his sword first. I am proud to be working with them. "Hey, Linky I noticed that you went into a state of shock or a dream when you pulled that sword of yours. What did you dream of?" I curiously asked.

He turned to me and pulled me aside from Zelda and Tetra. Then he said, "I don't want the girls to hear this. I heard Daphenes in my dream, he told me Ganon is coming to Hyrule and we are to late. We must retrive the Elemental Swords as fast as possible, in order to defeat Ganondorf..." He paused for a minuate. "One of must must be sacraficed.I already know that it is not me, but the king did not tell me who. Only that we would find out during the battle."

My eyes widended. "No... Why? There must be another way. If it had to be one of us, it should be me."

Linky just shook his head in reply, before we could say anything else I heard Tetra call his name, and Zeldas mine. Zelda spoke, "We must leave to get the next one. I belive the Lost Woods are the closest."

I nodded and knew that it was my element. So we made our way out of the peaceful little village and mounted our horses. On the way a group of poes surronded us. I pulled out my bow and Linky did also. "FIRE!" Linky shouted.

While we were shooting we destroyed at least 5 poes. Then, Linky and I turned around and saw another 3 poes flying around Tetras and Zeldas head. "ZELDA!" I shouted agravited.

I didn't want to shoot in fear that I might hit Zelda instead. "TETRA!" Linky shouted. Then Linky got out his mystical Deku Leaf that I was curious about and stunned the poes. Zelda and Tetra then came running to our sides. I got my bow and shot one as did Linky. Finally we looked at eachother and nodded.

At the same time we fired and destroyed the last poe with a screech. I looked over to Linky and said, "Talk about teamwork." He gave me a thumbs up in reply. Then Zelda came to me running embracing me. "Aw, it's ok Zellie i'm just glad your safe now." She looked at me with much joy dancing in her eyes and kissed me. 

Finally, after much kissing and hugging. We mounted our horses and made our way to the Koriki Forest. When we dismounted and entered the woods, a mob of Korikis surrouded us and started asking questions. I just waved passed them. I then climbed the vines and held my hand out for Zeldas. She smiled and took it. Linky did the same for Tetra, except he got down on his hands and let her climb on him. "Ok this is the Lost Woods now lead the way Zellie."

She smiled at me and off we were. With a few zigs and zags we made our way to a place I have never seen in my life but felt like I practically lived there. I shrugged off that feeling.  
Then I looked down to find a hole. Zelda nodded, and one by one we all jumped down.  
When we were in that hole there was all shades of green for the wall. Then there was a sword in the stone just like Linkys, except the stone was brown.

I then pulled off my cap and handed it to Zelda. Then outloud said, "Alrigthy my turn!" everyone also nodded. I then pulled the sword. I was in a dream, floating. Nothing but the colors of dark green, light green, and brown surrouded me. 

"Link." I heard my name and whirled around, but nothing was there. It had seemed the voice had come from all directions. 

Then I recognized the voice, "Sire." I kneeled down and bowed my head. 

"Now is not that time Link, you must be aware of what lies ahead of you." The king then took a deep breath and spoke, "Link, you must know that Ganon is coming and already cannot be stopped. He has not fully entered Hyrule yet. When the battle emarges only the swords can defeat him... but only if one of the sword weilders is sacraficed. It is not known yet but not your element. When the other two draw their swords it is not known which one will be sacraficed. Only when the battle comes will fate be known."

Before I could say anything else he was gone. I woke up surronded by, Link, Tetra, and my love Zellie. "Link! Your alright!" Zelda then embraced me.

I kissed her. Then I realized I was to in different clothes. A bright green cap, a dark green tunic, and brown gaulets with gloves. "Woah... I have different clothes."

Linky looked at Tetra and said, "We will give you two some alone time." With that Tetra winked and they walked off hand in hand.

I then felt Zeldas hand trail down to my cock. I smirked, "Aw baby, not now! How about later, hm?" I then passionatly kissed her.

She pouted but agreed. Then we made our way to the next destanation, Lake Hyrule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX REVIEW PLEASE!

Link: w00!

Zelda: AW THERE WAS MORE ZELINK!

Linky: WHY DOES HE KEEP HIS NAME!

Tetra: we agreed on this... Linky! (kisses linky on the cheak)

Linky: poo

Me: REVIEW! 


	11. Elemental Swords, Ocean Sword

Me: NOTHING CAN BRING BE DOWN w00!

Linky: well! you-

Tetra: (kisses linky)

Linky: damn women you got me again!

Tetra: (kisses linky again) you bet!

Linky: aw since im in such a good mood, DoggyDog13 does not own the legend of zelda!

Me: yay thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Aqua Sword: Tetras Pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time we retrived the Forest Sword it was evening. "Night will fall soon, what do you supose we all do?" I asked.

Link answered, "Since, I was born here and my house is here we are all welcome to stay here."

Linky nodded. Then a few minuates later Link led us to a house, well more in a tree. Not a tree house, it was like a hollow tree. The house was simple, a bed, table, and chair. There was a few books and stuff, but other then that it was a cute little house. I held on Linkys arm and said sarcastically, "You mind sharing a bed with me?"

"Your cute when you do that." He then gave me a peck on the fourhead. 

"This is Sarias house. She is the forest sage and needs to gaurd the forest temple so you can stay here when you please." Link said.

Zelda then said, "Don't stay up to late we have another big day ahead of us." And with that she walked off with Link giving her a piggy back. 

When me and Linky entered the house we found some apples. "Would you care for a apple my love?" he said.

I took the apple from him and whiped it on his sleeve. "Sure!" I said. I kissed him and took a bite out of it. "Mmm, delicious! I am guessing these are the Forest Apples that legends talk about."

Linky then whiped a apple on his sleeve, took a bite, and plopped me on his lap. "Tell me about this." 

I giggled. "It's just one of those little things in the legends that they speak of. These Forest Apples are purely grown from the Deku Tree and are harvested every 4 years. We are lucky they are now in season. These apples can be used for healing, erbs, and eating."

Linky wraped his arms around his waiste and gave me a kiss on the cheak. I turned around so I was now facing him. I smirked and kissed him passionatly. "Aw, Tetra! We can't do this now! We have a big day ahead of us, and we get your Elemental Sword tomorow!"

I said, "Haha, your right Linky!" I then paused to wink at him, "Maybe, I can get a kinky outfit like yours!"

He grinned, "Aw, it's not that kinky."

I kissed him on the cheak and we fell asleep on the rug. "Linky, Tetra, wake up!"

I then groggily opened my eyes also to find Linky half asleep rubbing his eyes. "Huh?" we both said in unison.

I heard a giggle and a laugh. I was now fully awake, it was Link and Zelda. Finally, after we all were fully up we left the Koriki Forest and mounted our horses. "To Laky Hyrule!" I heard Zelda say.

When we got there we quicky dismounted out horses. Zelda once again led the way. We made our way across a bridge. I then stopped to look at the water, it reminded me of so many things. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waiste and a pair of lips on my neck. I giggled and kept going. "Oh Linky!" I said playfully.

Finally we stoped at a gravestone. I tilted my head in confusement. Link then moved the gravestone. We entered the hole. "No Deku Scrubs." Link scratched his head in a curious manner.

Instead, we were in a room with dark blue, light blue, and white for colors. I saw a sword in a dark blue stone. I looked at Linky, he just nodded his head for encourgement. I smirked back and went to the stone. "Now!"

I pulled the stone and went into a dream. "TETRA!" I whirled around. I also noticed that that I was floating and the room was beautiful! It was made up of the colors of dark blue,  
light blue, and white.

"King Of Hyrule!" I shouted. 

"No time for that. You must know what lies ahead of you." Hyrules king then took a deep breath and spoke, "Ganon is coming, you cannot stop it. One must sword Zelda must retrieve. The battle will be harsh and brutal, one may not survive." I cringed but he continued. "Get the the next sword! Quickly! GO NOW!"

I then woke up. "Oh Linky!" I lunged in to his cheast giving off light sobs no one could hear.

Link and Zelda quietly left the hole. "Tetra... what is wrong?"

I quickly wiped away my tears. "Nothing." I felt my lips press up against his. 

I guess he bought it cause he was looking at me head to toe. "YOUR GOURGES TETRA!"

I looked why he said that, it was my so called 'new' look. I was in a long white skirt with blue sea waves on it. My top was a tight tank top that was dark blue with white waves on it. Then I also noticed I had light blue boot heals on with silky light blue gloves on. My hair was also down. I never noticed but I had my hair a little passed my shoulder. "We look good toghter Linky."

He grinned and picked me up princess style craddled in his arms. "I love you Tetra!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ah drama Linky, can't get enough of it." He looked at me with fire dancing in his emerald eyes. "We must go now though."

He nodded and we were soon above with a nice view of the lake. We went to our horses,  
but on our way there Moblins appeared out of nowhere. They didn't look like the stupid ones either, these were brown with giant clubs and spears. There was 3 of them. I thought that it would be a fair oppourtiny to try out my sword. But just as I was drawing it Linky stopped me.

I looked at him puzzled. He simply kissed me and pulled a light arrow and shot all three. I was baffled, I lunged Linky into a hug and it caused him to fall over. I giggled "We've fallen for eachother." Linky said.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. Finally we mounted our horses. As we were leaving I could feel that I somehow knew Lake Hyrule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONLY ONE THING LEFT TO DO REVIEW! 


	12. Elemental Swords, Purity Sword

Me: well here it is!

Linky: DoggyDog13 does not own LOZ!

Tetra: aww good boy (kisses linky)

Zelda: ITS ALL ABOUT ME!...

Everyone: (gives her a stare)

Zelda: 0.0...and you to!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Purity Sword: Zeldas Pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was shocked to find I was the last one. The place we needed to go turned out not to be Geroudo Fortress. It was under my nose the whole time, HYRULE FIELD! "Is everything all right Zel?" Link gave me one of those worried looks that I loved.

I kissed him on the cheek, "Of course love." 

Somehow my senses led me to a hole in the ground under a tree that I have never seen before. "I feel l-like I know this place."

Tetra then said, "Thats how I felt at Lake Hyrule also."

Then Linky and Link gave a suspicious look, "Same here, where we found ours." They said at the same time.

They just shrugged then we went down the hole. It was beautiful. The colors that surronded us was white, silver, and gold. "Wow..." I saw in absulate aw.

Link held me close and was also scanning the room with his eyes. "It's... pretty... BUT NOT AS PRETTY AS YOU!"

"Gee how corny..." I said to him in a playful manner.

He pouted, "Fine." He played along.

"Aw Link!" I kissed him softly.

I then spoted the Purity Sword. Link then kissed me on the fourhead and urged me on. "Right!" I said with confidence. 

I then walked up to it, took a deep breath, and pulled it. Just like the others I went into a dream. "Zelda!"

I truned around but saw nothing. "Grandfather!" I shouted.

"Not now Zelda. Ganon is in Hyrule, attacking and massacering Kakarikio Village. During the battle will he feel the wrath that once sealed him before the Master Sword. Only if you and your friends stay strong." Then he took a breath, "One will be sacraficed..."

My ears twitched, "NO! Link..."

"I am sorry Zelda, it is not known who though. Good luck." His voice then faded and I woke up surronded by Tetra, Linky, and my boyfriend Link.

"L-link!" I let a tear roll down my cheak. He wiped it away with his thumb. Link then motioned to Linky and Tetra. 

Tetra and Linky nodded, they then walked off for a moment of silence. "Zelda! Tell me what happened!" He wraped his arms around me. 

"W-we must go n-now!" He nodded.

I stoped him for a second then his jaw droped open at me. "ZELLIE!" I giggled. 

I was wearing a white tank top with a silver sun, a long gold skirt with another silver sun on it,  
and long silver boot heels with long silky silver gloves. "I'm sorry lets go now Link."

He kissed me passionatly and off we were. When we got above back to Hyrule Field, IT WAS HORRIBLE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS CALM LAND! THERE WAS FIRE, PEOPLE RUNNING, PEOPLE DYING, PEOPLE SCREAMING, AND MONSTERS EVERYWHERE! "NOOOOOOO!" Tetra shouted.

I saw her go to run to save a person but Linky stoped her because the monsters. "No Tetra,  
I love you to much to let you do that!" Linky said in a firm caring voice to her.

I looked at everyone and said, "We must get to the Temple Of Time...NOW!"

Everyone nodded and we rode the fastest we ever rode to the Temple Of Time. Even the monsters couldn't keep up. When we got to the Door Of Time, I looked at Link for the Ocarina Of Time. He pulled it out, but to my surprise Linky pulled one out also. "H-how come I have one to? I thought there was only one!"

I gasped, "No! This cannot be happening! The time lines are getting screwed up! If Ganon somehow finds a way to get two Master Swords on his hands we are done!" I let out a breath, "Just hurry please and open the door!"

Linky and Link played in unison the Song Of Time. Me and Tetra just stood there dumbstruck.  
We clapped for a second then ran in the door. I then heard a sinister laugh. Two laughs!  
I turned around as did everyone else. Then Tetra shouted "ROB! GANON LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I then turned around to find this Rob person and to find the true looking evil Ganondorf. I was so confused but then quickly Link and Linky played the Song Of Time to shut the gate,  
and just in time to. We then all gasped and leaned against the wall. We looked over at the pedistal...and there it was...The Master Sword... "NO! DON'T PULL IT!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Why dear?" Link asked.

I told everyone, "The king said we have to use the Elemental Swords. Plus we don't want to screw up the time line anymore."

They all nodded in agreement. I then yawned. "We better rest up and beat Ganon at our best." Tetra said.

I agreed. I took Links hand and we had the left side of the room, as did Tetra and Linky have the right side. I snuggled in Links strong chest. He craddled me to sleep and whispered something into my ear, "You will alawys be my princess. I love you. Good night Zel."

He then kissed me. "Good night my brave hero." I kissed him and we fell asleep in a comfterable manner besides the fact we were sleeping on hard marble. As long as we were in eachothers arms. 


	13. The Death Sacrafice

2 reviews since last time huh? PLEASE!

Linky: im done insulting im retired! whew

Tetra: aw no more kisses?

Linky: i'll never be retired from that!

Tetra: good cuz i have a long time to keep u around (winks)

Linky: forever?

Tetra: whatever of course!

Me: DISCLAMER! OH AND I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR THE SACREDBLADE (i think) THE ONE WHO REVIEWED JOIN THE TELINK ASSOCIATION! LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR THE WEBSITE!

Fado: DoggyDog13 Does not own the Legend Of Zelda.

Me: I LOVE YOU FADO (screams like a fan girl)

Fado: (runs away)

Me: aw well anyways enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Sacrafice: Linkys Pov. X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and my back was hurting like hell. "Ohhh Oww..." I moaned in pain.

"What's the matter Linky?" Tetra said full of concern.

"Ah, 'it's nothing my love. Ow!" I cringed and gave her a goofy grin.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Sure hero boy, here drink some purple potion." She handed me the bottle full of goopy purple liquid.

I downed it in a matter of seconds. "Mmm this is the first potion that actully tastes good. Rob is a good potion maker." I frowned and realized he was now possessed by Ganondorf.

"Curse Ganondorf..." Said with bitter hatred in her voice. I held her and then she spoke in a soft manner, "If Ganondorf hadn't possessed Rob, Cheryl wouldn't be dead. Ganon is almost capable of anything now... If he destroyed their love..." She paused a moment and looked at me with her deep eyes full in contact with mine. "What about our love..." She then spoke the last part with sadness.

I held her to my chest and spoke, "Tetra... Oh how I do love you, it's just their love was not strong enough." I then held her chin and wiped away her salty tear with my thumb. "You and me have gone through worse. We can withstand this, especially now that our love has grown deep. I love you." 

I then felt her hand caress my cheak with such ease and softness. I then held her chin and leaned in for a sweet moment of her lips. For some reason this kiss felt special that I would savor it from the rest, or maybe it was just me? When I pulled away she had a beautiful faint smile. "Lets go see if Zelda and Link are up." She told me.

I nodded my head and we went to see Zelda and Link. When we stood up we could see that they were up talking. Then Link noticed me and said, "Oh are you ready?"

I briefly nodded and they stood up with determined looks on their face as mine and Tetras.  
"Be prepared for anything." Zelda said with bravery in her voice yet shaking a little bit.

I then felt a hand squeeze mine in a calming way. I looked at Tetra and she smiled. She then stood on her tip-toes and said, "After this is over I can't wait for a vacation with just us." 

Then Link and I went in front of the door in time with our girlfriends behind us and swiftly played the Song Of Time. When we opened it what lied before us devastied us. This was not Hyrule, nor the Temple Of Time anymore. This was Clock Town. "What is happening"  
I said with fists clenched.

I looked at everyone and they were as dumb struck as I was. Finally when we exited Clock Town we were in Hyrule Field. "WHAT IS GOING ON! HOLY FARORE! LOOK UP AT THE SKY ITS...water?" Zelda said in shock.

"The Great Sea... But it cannot be!" Tetra said frustrated.

I then got all the pieces toghter and found out what was going on..."The time line... It's now one big time...Past, Present, and Future are now one." I said shaking my head.

"But how can it-" Just when Link was about to finish there was a rumbeling. It was the two Ganondorfs. 

"MUWHAHAHA! FOOLS! WHEN THE HERO OF WINDS AND HIS PRINCESS CAME HERE THE TIMES WOULD BE MESSED UP! DO YOU NOT SEE!" Ganon said evily.

"YOU ARE A CRUEL MAN I HOPE YOU TASTE THE BLADE OF WIND!" I then drew it and charged at him, "HYAH!" I slashed but missed. Just when I was turning around I felt Ganons foot in my chest and myself flying backwards.

"NO LINKY!" I heard Tetras cries. She ran to me and held my head in her lap. "Why... But...-"

I then silenced her with my finger on her soft lips. "It- was love is why I did. My last wishes is for you to be safe do not forget me and live life to the fullest like the Tetra I know and love"  
Then her ocean eyes started forming tears, "Shhhh-" I said, "Do not cry." I then felt bad seeing her like this and tried to make her feel better. "You were alawys right, I never think before I act." I gave her a faint chuckle.

Then all of a sudden my Triforce and sword started glowing. I felt my self rise to my feet. Then my hollow feeling in my chest went away. "LINKY!" I felt my self tumble to the ground with a laughing Tetra on top of me. She was kissing my face all over. Then we looked into each others eyes and were leaning in for the lips.

Then just when were about to meet her lips Tetra cried out in pain. "TETRA! WHATS WRONG?"

I looked her sword and Triforce were flashing out of control. "THE VISIONS! NO!" She then dropped to her knees with her head down she then spoke, "It is me- I AM THE SACRAFICE!"

My eyes went wide and I cried out, "NO! WHY GODS WHY DID YOU DO THIS ME YOU MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH THE PERFECT WOMEN AND YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! why..."

Then just as I was speaking I looked at Ganondorf with much fury in my burning eyes, "YOU"  
I then charged at him this time with my shield up. I then struck Ganon with full blow in the stumic. 

He then fell down but got up with red burning in his eyes. I then saw someone behind him.  
it was Rob. Then what I saw next blew my mind, I heard a voice behind me, "LINKY LOOK OUT!" it was Tetras.

Tetra and I then rolled out of the way. I landed with my self on top of her body. "Tetra... If we can beat him there will be no sacrafice."

"B-but Linky..." I silenced her with a kiss of many emotions, but mainly Love.

"I gave you my love, life, virginity, and courage. More I will give you because I care for you deeply words cannot even express this feeling I am overcoming." I said and meant it.

She then nodded and we stood up to find... ROB AND GANON HAD FUSED TOGHTER. "THIS IS MADNESS GANONDORF!" Shouted Link.

"IT MAY BE BUT YOU ARE PART OF THIS MADNESS!" Yelled Ganondorf.

Then all of a sudden Ganon let off a giant black evil blast. "GYAH!" We all screamed.

When I opened my eyes Tetra was next to me. I looked for Zelda and Link. They were there,  
and we were all tattered and worn out. "I'm n-not giving up!" Tetra stuttered.

I looked to Tetra even though she was bloody, bruised, and broken she stood up slanting.  
"Tetra don't..." I cried out faintly.

She shook her head and turned around. "I love you Linky...no Link Hero Of The Winds. I have been in love with you since day one. Me growing, you growing, and us growing as one. One we will alawys be and remain. Link, Hero Of The Winds and my heart... I love you." She said fully and deeply. She blew me a kiss and turned around to face Ganondorf.

"Tetra... I LOVE YOU TO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs I wanted everyone to hear.

"Hm! PATHETIC HUMAN! YOU SHALL DIE FIRST!" just when Ganondorf was gonna finish her off a bright blue light surronded Tetra.

I could not see through it. Finally the light cleared up. Ganon was no more. But as for Tetra,  
she was sprawled out on the ground even more tattered and torn. "TETRA NO!"

I got up and ran to her. I didn't care how hurt I was she mattered the world to me. I grasped her body in my lap. I looked at her and her eyes were faintly opened bairly alive.  
"L-link..." She caressed my cheak.

"Shh Tetra... I am gonna get you better! I love you! I love you! I SWARE TO DIN I LOVE YOU"  
I shouted. 

She then spoke words softly, "Kiss me... Kiss me before I see my mother and crew." I looked at her and realized she was really dying this time.

I held her so close to me we could hear the 'Thump Bump' of our heart beats. I then looked at her tear stained face and leaned down to those lips that I adored. I am guessing during the kiss she sliped away. "Tetra... NOOOOOO! Come back! please..." I realized I shed a tear. 

Finally after a while Zelda and Link woke up. I felt Links hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry... She is gone... But we saved everyone..."

Just like my mother and father, Tetra was gone. That night I got ready for the funeral the next day watching the time lines returning to normal. We would burry her in the Temple Of Time, which would now be made into a monument of Tetra. It wasn't like old times, I missed her laugh, her smirk, her wink, her playfullyness, her kiss, her lips, her eyes, plain and simple I just missed her. That night laying in my bed alone I dreamt of Tetra. "Tetra?" I looked around in my dream.

Then again I heard her laugh and felt a arm on my shoulder. I whirled around to find a beautiful stunning Tetra. She was in her regular pirate clothes that made her who she was. I was in my green tunic that we met in but a bigger size. "Funeral, Song Of Time, and Master Sword." 

I was confused, "Tetra? What does that mean?" She kissed me on the cheek and faintly faded out of a sight. That night I woke up in cold sweat wishing she was by my side.  
"I have to understand." I said outloud more determined then ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXX REVIEW! THIS IS NOT THE END!  
MORE TO COME!  
REVIEW! 


	14. Being Alive Feels So Dead

YAY 25...im humble so keep em comin! ;)

Linky: WHY IS TETRA DEAD!

Me: DAMMIT SHUT UP AND READ THE STORY SO U CAN FIND OUT!

Linky: NO!

Me: DO THE DISCLAMER AND SUMTHING GOOD WILL HAPPEN TO TETRA!

Linky: DOGGYDOG13 DOES NOT OWN SHIT!

Me: GRR!

XXXXXXXXXXX Being Alive Feels So...Dead: Linkys Pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got up I missed Tetra so much! I wanted to embrace her! To kiss her! To enjoy the presence of her company, ANYTHING! "She is still gone... But that dream, there was something about it..." 

Just then I was sent out of my thoughts when someone knocked at my door, it was Zelda. "May I come in?"

I let out a gruff, "Yes."

She then walked in and closed the door behind her. Then pulled up a chair and spoke, "I'm sorry you had to see that Linky..."

I then looked hard at her and said, "Please just Link."

She simply nodded and reworded her sentence, "I am sorry you had to see that Link."

I looked away and spoke, "Last night I had a dream. Tetra was there and talking to me. She only said certin words in order. She had told me, Funeral, Song Of Time, and Master Sword. Then she drifted away and I woke up confused."

"Ahh... hmm." The princess was clearly in thought. "Ah i've got it! She wants you to go to her funeral then after that go to where the door of time was, play the Song Of Time, and then draw the Master Sword!"

I was shocked and mumered, "That just may work. That just might..."

With that the Zelda nodded and exited my room. I sighed and went over to the bathroom.  
I looked and there was a black tunic, gray underleggings, gray gaulets, black boots, and a gray hat. All for mourning. After that I took off my Elemental Clothes and got in the shower. Cleaning the wounds that were still there I thought how much more Tetra had suffered. "Tetra..." I whispered.

Soon after I got out of the shower and got my clothes on. There I ran in to Link, he also had similar clothes on but the colors were black and green. He bowed his head and said, "Call me Hero today. It is due to respect you must go by your real name." 

I noded and managed a faint, "Thanks" He nodded.

Then he took 2 horses and said, "Mount this, we are riding through town to the Temple Of Time." 

I greatfully mounted the horse. The horse was black with a white mane. Finally within time we arrived and the whole town and many more were on the sidelines paying there respects.  
Hero then motioned me to sit in the front row. There was a beautiful crystal and marble monument of Tetra. Never the same or came close to her beauty. Then Princess Zelda came up to the stand and spoke. "We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Pirate Tetra. If it wasn't for her Hyrule would be no more."

I bowed my head down and let a tear fall, no one saw it though. She then took a breath, "She was like a unknown stranger that came in and rescued us. We are deeply and forever in debt of her. May us have a moment of silence..."

There was a moment of silence then she said, "Link please take the stand." I nodded and went on up.

"Tetra was very dear to me. I loved her with all my heart and am still with her. I feel as though we are still one and she is here with me. I loved her. Her eyes, her laugh, her smirk,  
her smile, her wink, her kiss, her embrace, and everything about her. She was my treasure and my other half of my heart. I will forever remain with her...thank you." and with that I went off the stand.

Everyone softly clapped. About an hour later of paying respects everyone left except for me, Hero, and Zelda. Hero was the first to speak, "We know what you must do... Go back to The Great Sea... and may she be with you." Hero looked at me and shook my hand.

I nodded, then Zelda spoke, "I hope you find her, and when you see her... Tell her that a I am proud that she is my decendant." Then she patted me on the back.

They then backed away slowly and let me play the Song Of Time. Slowly and Soothingly I played it. Soon the door opened and I entered it. I went up to the pedistal. I took one last look at Hero and Zelda. They then gave me a faint yet sad smile and said, "Yet we are alawys there! You have the courage of the Hero Of Time, and you are the Hero Of Winds. GOOD LUCK!" They shouted and waved in unison.

I then nodded and saluted them. I turned around and pulled the blade of evils ban and off I went in a mysterious blue light. "Link... Link... Link... LINK!"

I heard a voice and opened my eyes. "TET- oh hi Niko." 

Niko then frowned and said, "What's the matter ol' swabbie?"

I then realized he was alive, "NIKO! YOUR ALIVE!"

He then gave me a odd look, "Eh you okay swabbie boy?"

I sighed and then spoke my main concern, "W-where is Tetra?"

Niko shook his head, "She is in her cabain not looking to well you can go see you if you want."

I gasped and was off with a dash to her cabin. I entered the small room and there she was.  
Her body spread across the bed asleep. I then pulled up a chair and held her hand. Then after fifteen minuates or so I guess I fell asleep. "LINK!" I stumbled over and found Tetra fully awake.

"TETRA! YOUR ALIVE! HOLY FARORE YOUR ALIVE!" I then gave her the biggest hug I have ever given her.

She looked at me funny and said, "Umm Link why are you hugging me? And of course I'm alive it was just a storm!"

I was shocked. "B-but!"

She silenced me, "What did you think! Yes of course I'm alive, I just fell off the crows nest,  
don't worry it's not serious though!"

I smiled and asked her, "What position are we now?"

She then made her away across her room to the sea charts. "Hmm..." She mummered. While I was staring at her beauty that I absalutly missed! "Windfall Island!"

I was glad then I went up to her, "You wanna take a walk? Anyways I have to restock on potions."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Sure, BUT YOU HAVE TO BUY ME LUNCH!"

I chuckled and said, "Of course my fair princess. Anything." She laughed and we then went to Windfall. 

Then as were walking I asked, "Hey Tetra... I have some questions for you. I just want to know, how did you get unconcious? And when did the storm occur?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Remember I just finished making your clothes, then there was the vicious rock of the boat and we ramed to the wall and got knocked unconcious. That was the storm"

I pretended to agree with her, "Oh yeah!"

She rolled her eyes. About a minuate later we went to the potion shop. When we walked in the potion maker turned around, "Hey Link! Oh who is this?"

Tetra then introduced her self, "I am Captain Tetra."

"Oh." The potion maker nodded. "Would you mind trying this potion for me oh Captain"  
Tetra then raised a eye brow but took the potion. Then the potion maker said, "First drink it and then spit it out back in the bottle. It may sound nasty but just do it."

Tetra then shrugged, "Whatever." With a swift drink she spit it back out. The originally pink potion turned white. "What does white mean?" She asked curiously.

The poition maker gasped, "Y-you're PREGNANT!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT? BUT HOW? YOUR POTION MAKING SKILLS ARE SCREWED UP! THIS CANNOT BE! LINK WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" She yelled.

I looked at her, "NOTHING!" Then I remembered the Great Bay. Wait a minuate I thought to my self. "Tetra drink this!" I handed her a purple potion hoping her memory would be restored in a good way.

She looked at me but grabed it out of my hands. "What the!" then she collapsed. I caught her before she would fall. 

"What have you been doing to her Link?" The potion maker asked.

"NOTHING!" I yelled. After all it was kinda a lie but Tetra had agreed so it was not rape. Plus it was none of his busniess.

I took her to the abonded jail cell and set her on the bed. About 15 minuates later she awoke. "Link... We did fight Ganondorf didn't we?"

I nodded and said, "You remember?"

She nodded then let a tear fall. "I c-can't belive that-"

I silenced her with a finger on her lips, "Do you love me?"

She the gasped, "OF COURSE!" She then pulled me into a embrace that sent me on the bed with her.

"Good Cause I love you to!" I then held her close to my chest and said, "Are you mad that you are pregnant?" I asked.

"Of course not. I-will you stick around to be a father?" Tetra questioned.

I looked at her weirdly, "YEAH! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU!"

She then laughed happily, "Good, thats all I needed to know!"

With that we cuddled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MUWHAHAH REVIEW!  
THERE IS MORE NOT THE END

I REPEAT NOT THE END!

THIS IS NOT THE END! 


	15. Dreaming A Reality

Ok here it is...

Link: DoggyDog13 does not own The Legend Of Zelda Series or anything...

Me: I OWN A COPY OF THE GAME SO THERE!

Link: so u don't own me...

Tetra: or me!

Me: so umm... HERE IT IS!

THIS IS FOR QUEEN YARBO!

JOIN THE TELINK ASSOCIATION THE LINK IS IN MY PROFILE!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dreaming A Reailty: Tetras Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and Link were still cuddling or wrestling in the jail cell when he spoke up, "Well Tetra, I think I should buy you lunch now!" He said.

I gave him a smirk, "I think your just the hungry one." I laughed and his stumic grumbled.

"Aw fine I am hungry. Are you hungry though?" He sheepishly asked.

I nodded and held his hand with mine. "Well lets go to Windfall Caf'e."

While walking through the town a bunch of people were staring at us. Then a gang of teens about 13 years old came up to us. The one who looked like the leader spoke, "Whats going on Link? There are a bunch of rumors about you."

Link then went wide eyed. "What?" He gasped.

We then made our way passed the 'Gang' and continued to Windfall Cafe, the gossip center of Windfall. "IT'S HIM!" everyone shouted as we entered.

I then spoke, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! Link has done nothing wrong! WHAT IS THE BIG RUMOR?" I was angry they were treating Link like some sort of a criminal.

Then the waitress/cashier spoke, "Well, is it true that Link is a rapist?"

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Link, he was blushing. "No! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW YOU NOSY PEOPLE I AM HAVING A BABY! ME, LINK, AND THE BABY ARE A FAMILY! Gosh! It's called normal!" I shouted at everyone.

They gave a scared look and then the chattering softly continued. Then I felt Link squeeze at my hand. "Thanks Tetra... You saved my skin there." he whispered in my ear.

I looked him in the eye and said, "Of course they have no right. Now lets enjoy are mean eh?" I gave him a peck on the lips.

He smiled and went up the counter, "Umm, I will have crawfish with a lemon spice." He ordered. Then, he turned to me. "What would you like Tetra?" He asked.

"Oh... Ummm... I think i'll have lobster with also a lemon spice." I said.

The waitress then wrote it down and said, "Ok would you like anything to drink with that?"

Link looked at me. "Uh, i'm fine with a cold glass of water." I replied.

"Same here." Said Link. Then I held his arm and we made our way to the table on the left.

"Thank you Link." I smiled at him.

"Of course! It's my treat and plus you deserve it." He rubbed the back of his head.

Then about 15 minuates later of looking in to eachothers eyes the waitress served us our food. I took a bite of my lobster, "Mmm! Thank you Link. Finally a decent meal! Fish kind of gets boring."

He nodded and downed his craw fish with-in 7 minuates. "Woah that was good. I'm full"  
Link groaned.

I giggled and finished my Lobster. Then the waitress gave us our bill, 70 ruppees. I then took out my ruppee pouch but Link stoped me. "Are you sure Link?" I questioned.

"Of course! Like I said I would buy you lunch so i'm buying! Plus what kind of genlteman would I be?" He then gave the waitress 70 ruppes.

Off we were hand in hand. We then went in to a building with a man, he was advertising his game. "Ah come in! I'll give you a discount for this game 10 ruppees! Once in a life time change, now or never!"

I looked Link and urged him on. He sighed and nodded. He paid up and began guessing where to shoot. I watched him play, and he hit 9 targets with only one more target left and one more guess. I shook Links shoulder and pointed to the middle target. He raised a eye brow and said, "But all the other ones are on the top and bottom."

I then winked, "Trust me Link i've lived on the sea to know about this even though it's the cheapest imatation."

He shruged and guessed the middle one. "WE HAVE A WINNER!" The game owner shouted.

Links jaw was hanging open. "Told 'ya" I smirked at him.

He hugged and kissed me on the four head. Then the game shop owner spoke, "Chose your prize." He then pointed to a box full of stuff. 

Link the grinned and said, "Close your eyes Tetra."

I shut them tight. "What is it hero boy?"

Then I heard his voice say, "Open Princess." I rolled my eyes in reply.

When I opened them I found Link grinning with something behind his back. He then slowly walked up to me and gave me a shell necklace. While Link was hugging me he put the necklace on me. "I love it Link! It's so nice!"

I then took off my bandana and tied it on my leg so people could see my necklace. "Um Tetra... Would you like to go to Outset Island with me? I need to tell my grandma what is happening and plus I haven't seen them for 3 years now since the last visit." Link shyly asked.

"Of course Link! Lets just go alone one your boat. I don't want any of my crew mates coming or knowing anything yet." I winked at him.

"Good! Then we are off." Then he picked me up and twirled me around.

When we got to the dock where Links boat was. Swiftly he then set me in the boat along with himself. Getting out his magical batton, then Windwaker he played the Ballad Of Gales.  
Soon we were at Outset Island. "LINK! YOUR BACK!" I heard a young girls voice call.

I looked up from where the voice came from. It was the watch tower, Aryll. "Hey Aryll!" Link shouted.

Finally Aryll came down already causing a comotion. The whole group of villagers were already surronding us. "Link you've grown!" the chubby lady shouted.

"I learned how to jump like you Link!" A kid about 13 years shouted. 

"The grass has grown alot with out you Link, leaving me more time to cut the grass!" A man yelled.

"I bet your a swords master now Link!" A old man with a long beard exclaimed.

"OKAY I MISSED YOU ALL!" Link shouted. Then everyone was silent. "Ah i'm sorry, do you know where my grandma is?"

Then through the people Links grandma came through. "Wow Link you've really gotten taller"  
Links grandma had a faint smile spread across her wrinkled face.

I did have to admit from the scrawny cute kid that I met had grown in to a strong handsome man. "Tetra!" I heard a Aryll shout. Then she came up to me and gave me a hug.

"It's been a while kid." I patted her on the head. "How old are you now? 12 is it?"

She then gleafully nodded and pulled away. "Big Brother!" She then ran to Link and gave him a big hug.

I smiled at the sight. 'What a family I thought to myself. Small but fits perfectly. "Aryll, you've grown, spot anything intresting while I was gone?" Link asked.

"Nope, but Komali and Medli came in for a visit about a week ago. They seem like a happy couple but they had to leave because Medli had to return to the Earth Temple. She said there was a disturbance, what does that mean big brother?" Aryll curiously asked.

"Oh nothing! You know it's her job, and her and Komali probably wanted some alone time"  
Link replied with a cheesy smile.

"Where is the rest of the crew?" Aryll asked looking at me.

"Oh they couldn't show because they are in Windfall restocking on supplies." I responded.

"Speaking of couples." Link then grabbed my hand.

Everyone then gasped, "Heh..." I chuckled.

"Oh i'm so happy for you and Tetra!" Links grandma smiled.

"Does this mean Tetra is gonna be my sister! AM I GONNA BE A AUNTY?" Arylls eyes shimmered.

Then there was an uncomfterable moment of silence. "Oh we aren't thinking that far ahead yet Aryll." Link then gave me a squeeze at the hand as he was finishing what he was saying.

Then luckily the old man with a staff spoke up, "We should celebrate Links arrival with his girlfriend!" then the old man raised his staff up in the air.

Everyone then went up into a cheer. After that Link went introduced me to people, and people to me. The first person was the chubby women named Rose. "Hello Link, is this the Tetra everyone has been talking about?"

He then looked at her and said, "Mind saying something about yourself?"

She nodded her head and spoke, "My name is Rose. I love animals, perferably pigs. I am also the mother of Joel and Zill. Oh, and this is my husband Abe.

Then a man with wrinkles, a few bald spots, and was a bit skinny stepped out of the other room. "I am Abe. Well the only thing I can say is I love my family and my wife dearly. And here is my kids."

After that two kids stepped out of the room where Abe came from. The one with the rounder nose spoke up first, "Hey, my name is Zill. I am known as the Island comic. Oh and by the way i'm 12 and am much more talented then my older brother Joel here." Zill said the last bit with sarcasm.

"Heh..." I softly said under my breath.

Then the other kid spoke up, "I am Joel. Uh, well i'm 13 and have mastered the art of jumping from place to place including slippery places to. I am getting intrested in learning the art of spear tossing."

"Thanks guys! I'll come back sometime soon!" Link said as we both waved good bye.

On the way to our next house we ran into a lady with a jar on her head. "Hey, Sue-Belle could you introduce youself to Tetra here?"

She nodded and spoke, "As you just heard my name is Sue-Belle. I am a very serious type of person and I take care of my grandfather, Sturgen. This is all I do morning, noon, and night"

I nodded and then Link and I walked off. Then we entered a house with swords and spears all over the walls. "Hey Orca! I'm just here to ask you, could you introduce yourself to my girfriend?"

He then nodded and put his spear away. "Ah yes I am Orca. I was once going to be a swordsmaster, but a severe injury ended that dream. So I came here to Outset Island to become a fisherman."

"Thanks a bunch Orca. I'll come back soon." Link then bowed to Orca and we went to the upper room.

"Hoy Link! I've heard you want introductions of people here to Tetra? Well in that case I shall introduce myself like the others. Eh-hem, I am Strugen and am the brains of the island. It may seem that my brother and I are complete opposites but actully I became a swordsman in my youthful days." Sturgen seriously spoke.

"Thanks." Link and I said at the same time. 

Finally after that we made our way to the other side of the island to find a man outside cutting grass. "Link! Are you here to cut the grass?"

Link just shook his head. "I just want you to introduce your self to Tetra, my girlfriend."

"Ah, no problem Link. I am-" but just when he was gonna speak we heard Aryll shout.

"Dinner's ready Tetra and Link!" I licked my lips and realized how hungry I was.

Then Link grabed my hand and we swung it in different directions like we were playing some kind of tug of war game. When we reached the house Link's grandma greated us and seated us. I had just realized I had not yet been in his house, I liked it. It was small, warm,  
and humble. Then we were served this yellow soup that smelled full of delight. As I was eyeing the soup Link interupted me, "It is Exilir soup eat up!" 

Then as I was eating I saw Link starting to cough rapidly. "Link? Honey?" I cautiously spoke.  
Still nothing, he was wheezing now, "LINK!" I then ran over to him and gave him the hemiloc manouver. He choked up some soup and gasped.

He then blushed, "T-thanks Tetra... Sorry about your vest."

I cuped his cheak, "You life is alot more important then my stylin vest hun." I then winked at him. 

Then, I took off my vest and was now in my tank top. "What happened in here?" Then I saw Aryll and Link's grandma come in huffing.

"Ah everything is fine, Link just had a little choking incident but I took of that. Right Link"  
he then blushed as I chuckled.

"Thank heavens now are you two done with your food?" Link's grandma asked.

Link and I then nodded and left to gaze at the sunset on Outset Islands cliff. When we arrived it was nighttime with full lit moon. I then leaned my head on Links shoulder, "It's so nice out just to gaze at the moon with the one you love. I'm glad your the father of the baby I am carrying."

Link then looked at me with loving eyes and led me to the forest. "Here we are and here it is.  
Eh-hem Tetra, I wanna ask you something. It's just um uh I-I, um I uh mean w-will you, you k-know will you um-" I then silenced his studdereing with words.

"Just tell me kid, it can't be that hard!" I looked at him straight in the eye but he wouldn't look at me. 

As Link was avoiding eye contact he finally let out a deep breath. "Tetra I have a very serious and full question." He then took one of my hands in his fine caloused hands from sword play. "Tetra, my love it isn't fair that you are a single mother, oh that didn't come out right... Uh I mean I cannot be the father unless I marry you so what I want to say is... Oh gosh this is really cheesy and corny."

"So keep it going I love you." I squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Eh-hem." He then kneeled down and took something out of his vest pocket. "Tetra Captain Of The Great Sea, do you have space in your life to marry the hero of the winds?" Link this time said it fully and clearly like he meant it.

I knew he meant it, "DUH OF COURSE!" was my childish yet sure response. I then tackled him to the ground and started kissing him. Then somewhere between the kisses he slipped the ring around my finger. "OH MY GOSH LINK IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" I looked at the ring and it had a triangle shaped dimand with saphiere specks fitted all on a golden ring that fitted perfectly.

"I love you." We both said in unison. We kissed and fell asleep under the tree we first met under.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOO IM DONE REVIEW

THIS IS NOT THE END!

THIS IS NOT THE END!

YUP THAT WAS FOR YOU YARBO! 


	16. I Can't Feel Anything, Other Than You

Me: (sniffle) h-here it is...

Link: cry baby...

Tetra: why is she crying?

Me: IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

Link and Tetra: so?

Me: (sigh) whatever DISCLAMER!

Link and Tetra: DOGGYDOG13 DOES NOW OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SERIES! JUST COPY OF THE GAMES!

Me: ENJOY!

"You could slit my throat and with my one last gasping breath, i'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt." -Taking Back Sunday, You're So Last Summer...

here it is...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I Can't Feel Anything Other Than You: Link's Pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up blinking a few times and realized I was now a married man. I smiled to myself as I just enjoy a sleeping Tetra laying in my chest with easy breaths. I just listened to her slow and steady breathing and thought about the rest of our lives as a family, I sighed. I then felt her moving around and finally getting up with a yawn and stretch, "Morning hubby." Tetra slyly spoke.

I just smiled and embraced her. "Today is the day of the rest of our lives." I whispered in her ear as we were embracing.

"I look foward to that Link, lets have the marrage ceramony today! Here on Outset Island"  
Tetra said excitidly.

"What about your crew they don't know your pregnant, getting married, or are a couple with me." I grinned at her.

She thought, "Nah they'll find out sooner or later! Now lets go and tell everyone the news"  
chuckling she took my hand and we ran all the way down to the island never stopping for a wiff of air.

"LINK, TETRA! There you are, I thought you two ran away again but your boat was still here"  
Aryll running out of the bushes said.

"Aw it's fine sis! Just had a little walk and fell asleep where we were that's all."I rubbed the back of my head.

Tetra then went up to Aryll and bent down to make eye contact. She then patted her head and spoke, "Aryll you know how you wanted to be a aunt and my sister?"

"Ouu yes yes?" Aryll gleafully nodded her head.

"Well... You are, gonna be both that is." Tetra then stood up and smiled.

"YAY! Can I be the flower girl?" Aryll full of curiousity asked.

"Of course! Now we have to tell everyone!" I told her.

"I can help to!" Aryll spoke proudly.

"Ok we will meet you at our house Aryll, bye!" Me and Tetra then waved off to tell some people.

Finally after telling Rose, Jill, Abe, Orca, and Joel we headed back to our house. "Honey"  
I looked down Tetra who was clinging to my arm.

"Yes dear?" I tilted my head a little.

"I'm so excited! Come on!" Tetra then tugged at me and started running fast. This time I actully had a pretty hard.

I bent down and put my hands on my hips, "Whew, your pretty fast to be carrying a baby!"

She just smirked. "My personality keeps me going." Winking, Tetra then did.

Then when we entered the house it was dark. "Grandma? The lantern is out again!" Still it was silent, "Grandma!" Link cautiously said.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted we turned around to find everyone from the island behind us.

"Wah!" I stepped back in astonishment.

"We heard you were getting married! Well not a moment to waist! Tetra you go with Rose and Sue-Bell. And Link you go with Orca and Abe." grandma said with a smile.

"Ok...but uh-" Just when I was about to say something I was pulled off to Orca's house, with Abe and Orca.

When we were inside the house I asked, "O crap! I don't have a Tuxedo for marriage! Where can I get one?"

Abe then chuckled, "Don't you know when the Hero Of Time got married he wore a white tunic? Well we just so happen to have one, surprise!"

"Thank you guys so much! Thank you for this!" I was stunned.

"Just get out there and claim your women!" Orca said cunninly.

I nodded and when they left the house I got my Tunic on. I also noticed there was no hat for it. I just shrugged to myself and wondered how Tetra was doing...

XXXXXXXXXXXX Part II of the chapter Tetras Pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I entered Rose's house with Sue-belle I suddunly remembered, "Oh shit! I mean uh- sorry about that, but I just realized that I don't have a wedding dress. Anywhere on this island I can buy one?"

"Oh calm down Tetra! We have a nice beautiful dress, they say it is the same design that Princess Zelda wore to her weeding to the Hero Of Time. You are a very lucky lady to have Link, I bet all the girls were after him." Rose briskly said.

"Well ta-da here is the dress! Hope you like it." Sue-belle then pulled out the dress.

"Oh Din! This is so nice! Thank you so much!" I was shocked.

"Good luck! And have fun!" Rose and Sue-belle then left the room.

"Thanks alot..." I murmered before they left even thought they didn't hear me. Wow this was nice, it was a silver thin strap dress that went down to my ankles, with a triforce symbol on the bottom, and even triforce earings. Link hopefully will like this...

XXXXXXXXXXX The wedding part.  
Links Pov XXXXXXXXXXX

I gulped as I tried to untangle my messy but sighed in defeat. Oh well Tetra looks beautiful I bet, as usual though but better. "Link It's time!" I heard Orca yell.

Well it's now or never I thought to myself. I then stepped out and went to the stand where we would be pronounced a true married couple. Then all you could hear was the sound of the oceans waves tramping softly. I then heard a horn blow I turned to find Tetra... She was so beautiful! The way she walked so gracefully, her eyes shifting nervously from side to side, and the way her hair hung loosley yet still up in it's usual bun. "Eh-hem." I heard Sturgen cough as he took out the Hyrule Book Of Marriage.

Tetra then took her place next to me and winked at me as a way of reassuraince. "Do you Sir Link Of Outset Island Take Captain Tetra of The Great Sea to love and cheerish forever"  
Strugen said offically.

"I do and forever." I nodded my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The wedding part, Tetras Pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I smirked at Link and rubbed my hands toghter nervously. Sturgen then looked at me and continued the ceremony, "And do you, Captain Tetra Of The Great Sea take Sir Link Of Outset Island to love and cheerish forever?"

"Of course!" I loudly spoke.

"Then by Din, Fayore, and Naryu may you be Husband and Wife." Strugen then bowed.

I then looked at Link directly in his emerald eyes which were now filled with the purest of joy I had ever seen in him. "Link..."

We then leaned in for the kiss that would begin us with the rest of our lives. It was such a smooth yet simple kiss the tender feeling of his lips brushing up against mine. So quiet and easy going is what made us one. I then felt a breeze from the wind blowing softly, "Lets go Tetra, to our honeymoon which is anywhere you would like to go." Link spoke gently.

"Let's go to Dragon Roost Isle. It's beautiful there." I answered with the least bit of selfishnes in my voice.

"Sure my Princess yes." Link then picked me up and leaned in with our noses touching and then whispered, "Nothing can get in our way it will just be you and me with the easy breeze of the wind guiding us to our destanation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 6 months later.  
Links pov XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I then woke up on the top bunk as Tetra lay on the bottom. But the sound I woke up to was heavily breathing. I then jumped down and saw Tetra, "Tetra! What's happening?"

"It-'s The- BABY! IT'S COMING!" Tetra shouted as her breathing rate incresed.

"Don't worry Tetra i've got it under control!" I then ran out for a minuate and pounded my deck. Then jumping down from my roof a doctor Rito came down. "It's Time Now!" I yelled.

The Rito simply nodded and went in with me following. "Shh easy breaths Tetra." I said soothinly. I then let her squeeze my hand for the pain. While she was er-um 'pushing' her hand grip tightned, man she was strong. 

Finally it was over and the Rito handed her the baby and spoke, "It's a girl."

I looked at Tetra who was weary with a faint smile planted on her lips. I smiled to, then the doctor carefully handed the baby to Tetra. "Thank you for your help doctor." I bowed. The doctor just nodded and left.

"Link..." I saw Tetra trying to speak but her words were sluring.

I kneeled down and kissed her on the four head and looked at the baby, it had green eyes.  
"Beautiful like you, shhh it's ok you should get some rest and i'll watch the baby for you.

Tetra gave off a weak smirk and mouthed what looked like to be a 'thank you' or a 'I love you'. Either one was fine. 

XXXXXXXXXXX Part IIII of chapter.  
Tetras pov (5 hours later)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Link?" I sat up and looked around the room. Surely enough Link was asleep in the chair with the baby cradled in his arms. He looked cute, a father figure was definitly there.

"Huh? What? Tetra! Are you ok?" Link woke up and worridely asked.

"Of course how is the baby?" I asked.

"Oh she is just fine sleeping like a rock. Seems like we won't have much trouble with her at all." He then placed the baby in a cradel he had made before she was born.

After that he walked towards me and sat on my bedside holding my hand for support. "Link,  
I've been thinking what should we name her?"

Link shrugged, "Since you are the one who went through the pain I leave the decision up to you if you want."

I nodded, "Thanks... How about Breeze? That was my mothers name... If that is ok that is."

"Perfect name, Breeze daughter of Tetra and Link... Perfect like us toghter." Link held me close.

"Hmm... Link lay with me." I asked.

"Ok, Tetra... I love you and I can't belive that the Pirate girl with the attitude is my wife that I love." Link then kissed me softly on the lips.

I then whispered in his ear, "And I can belive that the scrawny little kid with the shield and sword is my husband." I returned and kissed him.

With the last words of, "You are all I feel..." We fell asleep under the with his arms wraped around me and my head in strong chest. Simple yet happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE END!

REVIEW!

ANYONE WANT A SEQUEAL? THEN REVIEW! 


End file.
